


Good Vibes Only

by MirrorDragon



Series: Behind Colosseum Doors [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 4 is just wholesome and sfw though, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, They are both Very into it all the way through, this is completely consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorDragon/pseuds/MirrorDragon
Summary: If you had the opportunity to tie up your annoying boyfriend and have him come over 100 times in one evening, you'd probably pay fifteen thousand geo to get the chance too. It's a good thing God Tamer has been saving up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who makes Tiso taller than God Tamer is a C o w a r d. He's smaller and you all know it.

“Ah, God Tamer, another spectacular performance from you today. I could hear the crowd roaring from here!” The Little Fool kicked his legs, grinning up from behind his chains. They rattled, a sharp sound against the low hollering from below, and rust fell of the metal in flakes. “The geo contributions were pouring in, and that was just from the contestants! Lord Fool will be so pleased.”

God Tamer hummed, flicking a piece of gore of her helmet. It would be a waste attempting to inform the little pipsqueak, _once again_ , that the corpse of Lord Fool was rotting away literally in the other room. If the stench of sweat and gore wasn’t so overpowering, the whole colosseum would reek of old, festering death. It was a blessing that the newly deceased did not smell, or she would have to start cramming herbs in her mask.

“It was a good match. They fought well.” Not well enough, but that was always the case. The Little Fool spared a glance to her dripping sword, orange guck already beginning to dry, staining the metal even further. They hailed her as a champion and it was obvious why, for no ordinary bug could tame a god.

“No challenges tomorrow?”

“Nope, just beasts against beasts.” He said cheerfully. “You are of course aware of how overflowing our stores are, the Loodels and Aspids alone are breeding too fast to contain. It’s always such quality entertainment to watch them die.” The bug swung a little, the echoing chatter from the audience beginning to fade as they filtered out towards the City of Tears.

She nodded curtly, turning away. “Good. If you’ll excuse me, I must be going.” The distant sound of a Belfly screeching, followed by a scream and raucous laughter cut through the air, and her antennae twitched as she walked away.

“Oh? Do you have some business to take care of?” The Little Fool asked. God Tamer paused for a moment, before striding back off through the caverns.

“…Of sorts.”

How long had it been since she had begun her trial, a couple hours at most? Though it was probably longer now that she thought on it. Perhaps she should have kept more focus on the time as she watched the battles and slashed her way through the victors. And then maybe she should have spent less time getting food at the stalls outside the arena, chatting to fans, and polishing her blade.

But no matter, nothing too drastic should have occurred in her time away. Besides, her wages and the geo she had earned from the adoring crowd would be more than enough to treat her guest, to make up for her prolonged absence.

She pushed into her room, locking the door behind her with a wrought iron key and turning to admire the view on her bed. It was dark, the brightest light source coming from the single flickering lumafly lantern by the bedside, and the air tasted heavy with static. A faint, high-pitched hum droned though the room, but God Tamer ignored it to focus on her prize.

There was Tiso, exactly as she had left him, if not a great deal more dishevelled than before.

Her lovely artwork had not come undone she was glad to see, the rope binding him was woven through his limbs in such a delightfully attractive pattern. She had read about it in a book once, something she had been gifted as a joke quite a few years ago. It looped and joined in knots, the white silk weaving over his navy shell like cracked glass and ending with his arms tied up behind his head and fastened to the headboard.

God Tamer purred low, sauntering closer with quiet steps until she was looming over her poor little fool. Not that he could tell. His hood was securely tied around his eyes, folded over a few times to block out all vision, though it had gone a little lopsided since the hours passed. It suited him.

He was so hot, burning up as if he had a fever with bright red dusting his ebony face, and she could hear him whimpering and gasping for breath as he weakly struggled. The sheets were crumpled up in disarray, how had he even managed to mess them up this much, he could barely move? She hummed in amusement.

With the back of one hand she reached up and softly pet the side of his face, tutting affectionately as a loud, startled yelp was pulled from his throat, muffled around the gag. She could see the glint of his fangs over the obstruction, biting down hard enough to pierce the rubber. Drool was coating his chin and dripping down onto the pillow, which was kind of disgusting but also really kind of hot. While his whole body was shaking, his antennae were flicking in earnest now that he was aware of her presence, and it showed how desperate he was for her touch.

Such a lovely treat to come back to after a tiring evening. She really had to do this more often.

Tiso murmured something unintelligible, head tilting towards her, but quickly gave up on words and fell back to frantic whines and gasps. He was almost completely delirious, the rope at his wrists was frayed from how long he’d been clawing at it, but still it held tight. His voice sounded so rough and broken, and it sparked the embers in God Tamer’s shell as she continued to stroke his face.

“Look at you Tiso, such a good boy, so patient for me.” She rubbed a thumb across one cheek, and he pushed into her hand without hesitation. “Are you still okay? Still feeling good?”

It was all he could manage to nod desperately, shuddering in her hold as he bucked up. Each one of his shell plates had flared out, trying to relieve some of the heat in his body, and threads of silk had caught in the gaps.

The champion felt her mouth creep into a predatory smirk, loving just how much her little fool had come apart while she was busy fighting. It had been so much fun getting to this point, breaking him down bit by bit and watching that stubborn arrogance dwindle into broken desperation.

When she had first suggested this idea to him, Tiso had been all for it! Tied up and helpless at the others mercy, unable to escape the onslaught of pleasure as the other did whatever they wanted, it was such an enticing thought.

That was until he realised _He_ was on the receiving end.

But somehow, God Tamer had gone and bought a ridiculous number of expensive toys from some estranged centipede in a back-alley market, and she refused to let them be wasted. And _apparently,_ he had to be tied up ‘a little’ before she spoiled him rotten. So even though everything about this was highly suspicious and sounded like a total scam, here he was. Letting himself be tied up from head to toe, much to his partners delight.

“Why can’t it be you doing this? I shouldn’t be here, you should be the one under me.” He grit out, face burning up with embarrassment, among… other things. _He wasn’t into this, he wasn’t._

She sat behind him, deftly weaving the rope together at his back and reaching over to loop it through the front. Her chin rested on Tiso’s shoulder, and she blew a little air into his neck, snickering as he let out a quiet _eep_.

“As if I’d let you have this much control, honestly. I thought you knew me Tiso.” She shushed his impending outburst with a sharp tug to the rope. “Besides, the colosseum trials will start soon, and I must defend my title. I am a busy woman, I have to multitask.”

Her voice was so damn low and husky, it showed her strength even in her words and made his heart pound whenever she said his name. The Champion of Fools, the breathtakingly gorgeous warrior that destroys hundreds of opponents every single day, and _his_ name rolling off her tongue like that.

Despite allowing God Tamer to take his arms above his head and start wrapping them up tightly, he growled in distain, shifting to get more comfortable as he knelt on the bed.

“Do you have to describe this like a task to get done? Its humiliating enough as it is! And another thing, does this rope have to be tied up so… fancily, whats the point? I’ve been sitting here for ages!”

“Its been ten minutes, and yes it does. I want you to look pretty for me.” She hummed, scraping a small bite to the back of his neck. It sent shivers through his shell. “And I need you to be covered. Otherwise my present won’t have anything to attach to.”

He scowled, muttering various complaints under his breath. _She couldn’t do this, he was a respected warrior, he shouldn’t be treated like this, he could easily break out of this stupid rope. She would regret this when he escaped and turned the tables on her, he could do it whenever he felt like it._ She mentioned that Tiso could stop her at any time, laughing low behind him. He pretended not to hear her.

Eventually God Tamer finished up with his arms, winding the silk firmly around his wrists, before quickly yanking them back. Tiso’s legs flipped up as he tipped over, collapsing like an overturned beetle onto her lap.

“Hey!”

It was easy for her now to reach over and tether the ends of the white rope to the bed, making sure he had only enough wriggle room not to cramp up. “There we go. No escaping for you my little fool.” She nipped the end of one antenna and Tiso’s breath caught with the sharp stab of pleasure, face burning even hotter.

“Stop calling me that! I’m not yours!” He managed to spit out, but then his face mellowed and his eyes flickered closed as the champion began to rub up both stalks. “Mnn…”

“I really don’t know why you’re arguing about this, you blush every single time I call you that, my pretty little fool. You obviously enjoy it.” She licked the end of the bitten antenna in a form of apology and legs twitched, head tilting to the side despite the hard glare.

“I know you want to be mine… Slut.” She muttered. Tiso nearly broke his wrists with how fast he jerked up.

“EXCUSE ME?”

She couldn’t help herself, God Tamer threw her head back and cackled madly at Tiso’s absolutely fucking _furious_ expression.

“HOW DARE YOU! DON’T LAUGH AT ME! I’LL MURDER YOU! I’M NOT A-” His face flushed so bright he almost glowed, mouth flapping and stuttering but he couldn’t get the words to come out. Regardless of his best efforts to thrash and grab her, the only movement he could achieve was angrily flexing his fingers.

“Oh be quiet!” She covered his mouth with a hand, moving to slide off the bed. It obviously wasn’t a very effective tactic, as Tiso immediately began shouting again even before her hand had been removed.

Gathering up another large spool of silk from the floor and unwinding it quickly, God Tamer walked to the end of the bed, reaching out to grab one leg. “Right, last bit, so don’t struggle.” She said, still grinning. “You’re going to be such a pretty sight when I’m done.”

“Why? What are you doing now?” The bite in his voice softened a little as God Tamer pressed a kiss to his calf.

“I’m going to tie this leg to that bed post.” She nodded towards it. “And this leg to the other, so you’ll be all nice and spread out for me to look at. Then I can do anything I want to you.” She moved lower to blow a cold breath of air on the inside of his thigh, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head before he choked on a quick inhale. The fierce jolt of arousal even from the thought of being trussed up in such a way made his entire body ache, yet as always, it was still overpowered by his stubborn pride and the horror that settled in his gut.

“Wait, you’re- No no no no no that’s not- You’re not doing that, no way!” Immediately Tiso’s legs kicked out of her grip, eyes wide and snarling, but God Tamer just took the other one in her hand and held them both still. Her eyes narrowed darkly.

This was exactly the kind of power trip she loved. As much as he denied it, Tiso knew she was stronger than him, and showing it off was so entertaining for her.

It was especially fun because it added to Tiso’s ever increasing shame, which made him even more loud and arrogant, which made it even more fun to break him. Honestly it was like a cycle of humiliation and God Tamer delighted in every moment of it.

“Get off me! Don’t you dare, don’t you dare!”

“You’re not going to quit just because you’re embarrassed, are you?” She raised a brow, her voice dropping and holding an edge of dissatisfaction. “This is all for you remember, you’re going to feel so good for me Tiso” Her eyes hooded seductively and Tiso felt himself jolt. “Just shush and let me spread you apart. _Juuust_ like this.”

She dragged her hands down to his black thighs and slowly pulled his legs to each side, making sure to keep eye contact as his body froze and burned with absolute mortification, mouth open in a caught breath for a quick moment before his mind caught up. He shook his head, kicking desperately again. “NONONONONO NO ABSOLUTLY NOT! I WON’T LET YOU! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING, I WON’T DO IT, NO! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW OR I’LL… I’LL… I’LL BREAK OUT MYSELF! I’LL TIE YOU UP, SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT, I’M-“

God Tamer let go forcefully with a loud huff, throwing his legs down. “Oh my God Tiso will you shut up! You’re going to give me a migraine! I should…” A pause.

“Actually… Hmm.” Her thoughts wandered, and Tiso wound down his shouting with growing concern as her face evolved from thoughtful, to enticed, to a downright sadistic expression.

“What? What? You should what?”

“Wait there a moment. Well, I guess you don’t have much of a choice do you.” She winked, before leaving his sight. He could hear her begin to search through one of the chests at the back of the room, and Tiso flinched at her loud “Ah ha!” before the box slammed shut. God Tamer came back into view with the same worrying expression, now swinging a black ball on a strap.

“This’ll show you.” She laughed wickedly, far more excited than reasonable to be holding a gag, and Tiso thought he felt his soul leave his body.

Why did she own that? Did she buy it specifically for him? Oh god that thought was enough to send a blast of heat through his shell. She hadn’t even started anything yet but Tiso was already beginning to tremble. _It was from fear. Obviously just fear. Nothing else._

“Oh no.” Was all he was able to mumble before she captured him in a kiss, almost immediately slipping her tongue in his mouth and dragging it against his own. He whined, unable to help the sound from escaping as she firmly gripped his face. It tasted like hot metal, as always. Her own special taste that reminded him of sharp steel and blood rush.

She moaned low and his head span, eyes fluttering closed.

That was exactly the moment God Tamer had been waiting for, and with a bite to his lower lip to make him gasp, she pulled away and non-too gently shoved the ball gag into his mouth. The strap clipped in place behind his head, and she sat back with great satisfaction as Tiso screamed at her in fury. All she heard was muffled garbled noises, and she could pinpoint by his expression the very moment he realised he was well and truly fucked.

“MMNNNGHBGHHN!”

God Tamer tilted her head playfully at him, grinning as his chest rose in heavy breaths and he stared at her, radiating nothing but distress and fury. Although the way his face blushed crimson gave away his obvious excitement.

The threads of silk were still laying at the end of the bed, and the champion picked them up to continue her work. Taking one end of the rope in her teeth, Tiso’s leg was grabbed again and the silk was wrapped around his ankle.

Now that he was unable to voice his overdramatic protests, Tiso ended up being actually rather compliant, his kicks too weak to do anything while he incoherently mumbled a constant stream of threats. He tried to spit the gag out, but it would not budge. So he then tried to bite through the damn thing, yet all that achieved was an ache in his jaw and a wry smirk from his captor.

The silk painted his dark leg in white cuts, and God Tamer had to admit it looked quite lovely. Once she reached his knee joint, she bent his leg into itself so his foot was touching the top of his thigh, and began binding the two together, rope looping around his leg and ankle.

“All bark and no bite I see, once you’ve been muzzled you’re so well behaved.” God Tamer taunted, and Tiso attempted to shout again. Drool was starting to leak out the corners of his open mouth, and God Tamer gazed at it with a sidewise smile. It was… undeniably hot. “You’re drooling, disgusting thing.”

The sound he made could almost be described as a defeated whimper, turning his face away as she took the rope at his knee and pulled it to one edge of the bed. His other leg tried to follow to prevent being exposed so much, as she took the rope and made a line connecting the bed post. After that one was secured, God Tamer took the other leg with both hands and made a point of dragging it to the other side. He scrunched his eyes tight, evident mortification in his ragged breaths as he was forcibly spread apart by her hands, toes curling. _Why couldn’t it have just been handcuff_ s.

It would have been a lot easier to kick her off if his other leg wasn’t strung up, so with much less effort than before, the other limb was bound and tied to the opposite end.

The moment God Tamer’s hands left the rope, Tiso became completely and utterly helpless. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, she could do anything she wanted. Cold air brushed against him, and he couldn’t tell if it was his arousal that made the feeling more acute, or if his position made him more sensitive to it. Either way, shivers racked his body, especially where the silk rubbed against his shell.

He couldn’t bring himself to look, she was watching him struggle he just knew, while he trembled through the embarrassment of being spread apart like prey. Though his hip joints burned at the slight pain, the strain of it made his lower half ache in such a disgraceful way.

A rough hand pressed hard into his shell, kneading at the sensitive plate where his legs were open, and Tiso opened his eyes with a jolt.

 _“Mhgm-!_ ”

“Yes?” Her voice lilted.

Despite his efforts to wriggle away, nothing he did allowed his body to move, and his antennae flicked back as she ground her hand into him, chest heaving.

Of course she was smirking, eyes hungry and eating up every bit of vulnerability she could wring from him. He hated it, he hated that he loved it. The palm of her hand rubbing against him sent jolts up his spine that made his heart pound and his legs shudder.

It was driving Tiso wild knowing that all that desire was held for him, and only him. Sure, it might not have been _exactly_ the circumstances he wanted for her to treat him, but still it made his heart run wild and his shell burn up with need. 

His hands flexed and his hips rolled into her palm, but that was about all he could manage in his position, so all he did was return her gaze, twitching softly under her touch.

Yet even though every nerve was throbbing with her ministrations, it didn’t stop his distracted mind from chasing after nervous thoughts. He should just be letting this happen, he did deserve this. But his gut still knotted up.

She still had a fleck of orange stuck to her breastplate.

He couldn’t escape, and she was here, and oh God the things she could do to him.

She could kill him right now. She could kill him in the most humiliating way possible. She could torture him until he begged for death, if she wanted to.

She was the champion of the Colosseum of Fools, she slaughtered warriors every day, she trained a small God to follow her every command. She carried a sword almost twice her height, stained with so much blood it may never fade.

If God Tamer wanted him dead, there wouldn’t be a damn thing he could do to stop her right now. And as much as he hated it, even more embarrassed of this than anything else he’d felt until now, that actually worried him a little.

The tension must have reached his eyes, because the champion slowed down, moving her palm so it wasn’t pressing hard into him, and rested it on his thigh. She queried with a “Hm?”, brows creasing as she watched.

He made a few shaky head movements, going quiet and looking anywhere but her face. Stupid, now she was going to think he was scared or something. _Which he wasn’t._ And even if he was, which again, _he wasn’t_ , it would be a perfectly reasonable reaction to a situation like this!

Still, there was nothing short of relief when he heard her get up, pacing around him to untie the gag. He spat it out dramatically with a lot of noise, and took a couple of heavy breaths, flexing his jaw before glaring up at God Tamer’s face. “I hate you.”

“Sure you do.” She scoffed, before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Are you okay? You trust me, right?”

Did he?

Could he trust someone like her?

“Ugh.” His head hit the pillow, and it took a few pointed seconds to respond. The only sounds in the room were the quite hush of their breathing, and the faint rushing of water from the next room. It really made for a nice change since he had arrived here, usually sleeping in the crowded Warriors Pit.

“Yeah, I _guess_ I do.” Though he scowled at the ceiling, he had to admit it did settle the frantic beat of his heart. That was until she smooched him again, and completely reversed that.

“Well that’s good,” She said, a smile lazily painting her face once she pulled back. It really wasn’t fair how she could be so composed while he was still trying to remember how to think. “Because you’re all nice and tied up for my present now, so sit tight and let me fetch it.”

“Sit tight, ha ha. This had better be worth it.” He grumbled. “Where did you even put the thing? I haven’t seen it anywhere.”

Her antennae tilted to the side as she got up. “I left them charging in the hot spring. They run on soul magic, that’s why they’re so special.” She said, hips swaying as she left through the side door.

Tiso didn’t have much time to wonder what in Wyrm’s name God Tamer bought, because he soon heard her come back with a ragged looking sack, and she dumped it by the bed with a loud _Whumph._

Her eyes were crinkled in a grin as she ran her fingers over the silk on his chest, tracing the lines. “I hope you’re excited, I sure am. I assure you, this is going to be like nothing you’ve ever felt before. And I’m going to sit here and watch you break for me.”

Tiso went a bit white. “Is that flirting or a threat?”

Her laugh was warm, and it made the tips of his antennae go hot. “It’s in a good way.”

He tightened his jaw as God Tamer shifted in the corner of his eye, reaching in the bag and pulling out-

“An egg? Are you finally succumbing to the infection God Tamer? You cannot possibly think to use that as a sex toy.”

She shook her head. “It’s not an egg, you twit. An egg doesn’t cost fifteen thousand geo.” The white, egg shaped orb shone in her hand, the light within glowing and dancing in a pulsing rhythm.

Now he knew she must have been tricked when she bought it. A weird bug in an alley selling anything for more than ten thousand geo was certainly a scam. “What? That much for a tiny insignificant thing?”

“Oh don’t be too harsh on yourself Tiso, you’re only a little smaller than me.” God Tamer chuckled, tossing the thing between her hands like hot coal.

“Shut up. What does it do then?”

With one last toss in the air, the champion rolled the orb down her arm and into her open palm. He could see the fine hairs on her plating now sticking up. “Let me show you.”

His stomach twisted in knots as she gathered up more silk, winding it around the glowing egg, and with a shiver he braced himself. It certainly looked magic, however that meant it could do anything to him, and he had no idea what to expect.

The moment she pressed the thing to the middle of his torso, he jumped, letting out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Oh _g_ \- What in Hallownest is that?” His blush began creeping down his neck, and God Tamer looked even more pleased with herself than before. “It feels… really weird.”

With coarse fingers, she tied it to the silk wrapping around his chest, making sure it was secure, and then pressed harder. He made a soft noise, wrists automatically pulling at the rope.

“Is it a good weird or a bad weird?”

“I… Good, I think? Nng-”

The soul magic inside it was bleeding though his plating and sinking deep into his shell, making him want to squirm and itch as it merged and blended with his own. It felt foreign and uncomfortable for a moment, like something was crawling up his veins, but once it settled, _oh Wyrm save him_.

Immediately he felt it start to pulse, rippling out from where it touched him like a vibration or a burn, with such intensity that he couldn’t stop himself from gasping in surprise. It was like a small shockwave, or a sting from a charged lumafly, zapping at his nerves, and yet somehow it didn’t hurt in the slightest. His eyes snapped to his chest, in awe of the tiny thing. Whatever this thing was, and whatever it was doing, he couldn’t understand why but it felt so, _so_ _good._

God Tamer was watching him with rapt attention, the bright light reflecting in her eyes and making them appear ghostly. Her gaze caught his, and Tiso noticed her arm trembling slightly as white mist surrounded her palm. Her fingers twitched, the milky glow shining between the gaps, and then she let go. She shook her hand out quickly, and Tiso curled a lip.

“Mmn, what’s the matter? Can’t you handle it?” He taunted, though it was hardly effective when his voice started to shake. She shot him a thoroughly unimpressed look.

“Fine, I must _ah_ \- admit that this is pretty great. Not such a terrible idea after all, I s-suppose.”

“Oh _excellent_.” The word dragged out slowly, and a devilish grin spanned the champion’s face. “I’m glad you like my little gift, because I have another thirty-nine of them.”

Tiso nearly choked on his inhale, and God Tamer brought another ball into view, leaning into the mossy mattress to pepper kisses down his neck.

“T-t-thirty-nine?”

“Hush.”

His head tilted to the side, one of the only movements he was permitted with the way he was tied, and he sighed noiselessly at her touches. As she bit down at the base, she pressed the toy onto him just a little lower down his shell than the other one, and Tiso cried out.

_“Oh!”_

God Tamer laughed at him, and he glared down at her with his face flushed bright, teeth bared with a flustered scowl.

“Good?” Her voice whispered in his ear, low and rough, and he shivered, losing the complaint on the tip of his tongue. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you Tiso?”

He wasn’t sure whether to shake or nod his head, so he seemed to freeze instead.

“I’m going to cover you from head-to-toe in these little treasures, and they’re going to wrack your body with soul until you’re nothing more than a moaning, incoherent, shuddering mess.” She bit him again, and the pain made his head spin.

She continued “Then, once I’ve utterly ruined you, I’m going to sit here and watch you come. Again, and again, and again for me, until I get bored.”

“Wait hang on!” Tiso ended up shouting to prevent himself from moaning instead. “How long exactly are you expecting to keep me here?”

The moan he’d held back escaped in full force as God Tamer rolled the toy further down and pressed it directly into his arousal. His legs gave an abrupt kick, toes curling painfully and everything _burned_.

“Ah! Please-” So strong, too strong, too _good_ , but the champion rolled it back up again and he slumped in relief. His cock began dripping almost immediately, openly throbbing with need and still stinging as the feeling ebbed away.

Then God Tamer hummed a laugh and tied that orb to the loop of silk just below the other, watching him squirm. “I’m thinking at least a couple of hours, maybe three or four. These things were outrageously expensive, so I am going to get my money’s worth.”

“Don’t worry,” She added at his horrified expression. “I’ve tested them before. the soul magic keeps your strength up, so you don’t have to worry about getting exhausted. I could keep you coming over and over until they ran out of power. But I don’t think I can torture you for that long, I believe they last a full day or two.”

To be honest, Tiso was struggling to process the ‘ _couple of hours_ ’ part, so the words ‘ _a day or two_ ’ completely broke his mind, let alone the thought that he’d be struggling in constant ecstasy for the entire time. He couldn’t even consider the idea of God Tamer testing them previously before a sudden keen was drawn from his throat, limbs shaking forcibly as yet another orb was tied to his chest.

He tensed up, with three of them attached to him now, the cutting pleasure was starting to dominate his other senses, and it became a losing battle to hold back sounds. Even if it was only his chest, the feelings still pooled at his lower shell and made his lust skyrocket. His cock remained untouched, yet despite this, the vibrations in his carapace seemed to act the same way as any other stimulation. Expect this was a constant barrage that didn’t slow or falter, and it was slowly becoming overwhelming.

She held his face, drawing his focus onto her and Tiso suddenly really wanted to kiss her.

“Does my proposal sound alright to you, little fool?” Her eyes crinkled so the pale scar across the right one almost met in the middle. Tiso almost smiled back but ended up grimacing instead.

W-well I, _Ngh_ \- I don’t think I r-really have much of a choice, do I?” He spat out. Yet she paused, antennae twitching down, so he reluctantly grit out a yes.

She hummed in satisfaction. That was her cue, and grinning like a predator, she rummaged into the bag and returned carrying four more toys, her antenna now flickering with excitement. He had to admit, her obvious eagerness to see him undone made his heart beat twice as fast.

She pressed them one at a time over his shell until his every nerve was on fire, and with each one he shook harder, yanking the rope at his legs and wrists. But still he tried his hardest to keep at least some form of composure.

“Nn-nnn, still seams l-like a waste o- _Oh_ -of money to me…”

She was surveying him, sizing him up, it felt like she was waiting for him to crack. Tiso didn’t know whether she wanted him to submit and melt in her hands, or whether she wanted him to put up a fight, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t stop gasping.

His heart was thrumming loud in his ears, in time to his gasping and frantic tugging on the rope, and he felt so lightheaded it was as if he was underwater. It was like he was getting trapped in a haze and he wanted nothing more than to just fall deeper into it.

Tiso gulped as she rubbed a hand down his chest, admiring her handiwork, and he blinked quickly as a sharp jolt of pleasure jumped up his spine. He just wanted her adoration. He wanted her to admire him, for his power, his strength, or maybe just for _him_. How was he supposed to resist her when he physically couldn’t, and everything felt so blissful?

Just as his eyes fluttered shut, one of God Tamer’s hands reached up to pet his antennae, capturing the feelers between her fingers and lightly brushing up.

“Shh. Just let go for me.” She whispered.

And Tiso just fell to pieces.

She pressed another few into his shell, much lower than before, and suddenly his muscles wouldn’t stop twitching. He swore he couldn’t feel his torso anymore, chest filling with static and endless torrents of magic. He might have started whimpering, he couldn’t really tell over the buzzing in his ears.

Those damn toys made him feel like his entire shell was going to sear up, rippling through him like a current, and he helplessly writhed. She was still petting him, tugging at his antennae until he groaned, pulling him closer and closer to that edge, and his claws grasped at nothing. He couldn’t understand how such strange things were driving him so crazy, making his cock ache until it hurt, but then God Tamer pressed her lips to his in a long, deep kiss and he no longer cared.

The next few that were added all kind of blurred together, she was slowly covering his entire carapace to the point that he was practically vibrating, going numb to anything but that overpowering torment. He couldn’t stop gasping, moaning louder and trembling with every toy that pressed into him.

And he was so close, so close, it was _relentless_ and he couldn’t take it.

God Tamer pressed two on either side of his cock, quickly binding them with silk before Tiso could thrash them off, and he finally came with a broken sob. His shell coiled, limbs pulled so tight that he nearly lifted off the mattress, and he couldn’t look away from her as she watched with rapt delight.

But then there was no relief, it didn’t stop and he was far too sensitive. The two directly on his cock were intense and burning and agonising, and they didn’t let up one bit, all he could do was gasp. It felt almost unbearable, and he collapsed back in total bliss.

She grinned over him, antennae brushing against his face. “Hmhm, so cute.”

His first attempt to speak ended up just being a juddering moan, but he just about managed to stutter it out on the second try. “H-how _Aahhh_! _Mnn_ … How m-many is t-that now?”

“Twelve. Just twenty-eight more to go.” She said reassuringly, which did not reassure Tiso at all. He was already getting close again, his shell buzzing with desperation.

He gazed wide-eyed at the rocky cavern ceiling, white spots creeping at the edges of his vision, and hiccuped pitifully. If anything, his quivering had only increased, if his limbs hadn’t been seized apart he would have been clawing through the sheets. God Tamer pressed another god damn toy to the top of his thigh and his whole leg jerked, toes starting to tingle. It was almost like he was losing all other sensation. Hot and cold meant nothing, the ends of his fingers started to go numb, all his mind could focus on was how much he needed to come, as many times as he possibly could.

The shockwaves only got stronger and his breath hitched. He yanked desperately with his legs to try and close them even just a little, every nerve electrified, and he could feel himself right back on the edge.

“Ahh nnnn-, Tamer please- _AH_!” He jerked, spasming for a moment as he came a second time.

“Please what? Do you want to come again? Want to be good for me?” The champion murmured, firmly brushing her fingers up the length of his cock.

“Nng… I c-can’t!” He cried. Yet despite still twitching from the last orgasm, he did.

And then again, and again, and again.

By the time God Tamer had managed to fit every last orb to his silk covered body, Tiso had shattered. Her presents covered his arms, down his legs, swarmed his chest until his shell was barely visible, and the last one she tied to his throat, which made his voice crackle.

With that done, she flexed the pins and needles out of her hands, pulled up a chair and perched upon it. And then she just watched, hands resting under her chin and elbows on her knees as Tiso struggled. Arching like a bow and begging. “ _Please please please please-”_

He could barely see with how fast the room was spinning, but he felt her gaze burn into him like fire. No matter how much he gasped, the air was never enough to stop his lungs from burning, and Tiso knew what a disgraceful sight he must be, mouth open and panting. Everything was too intense, and it only got worse each time he spilled over himself with a cry. It was beyond humiliating, especially with God Tamer leering over him like that, like she was toying with her prey.

He couldn’t escape, his body was being tortured with pleasure, spread out for her and unable to move. _Wyrm save him_.

It was clear that God Tamer wasn’t going to get disinterested anytime soon, if her sadistic grin was anything to go by. Even as he eventually gave up struggling, surrendering to everything that was happening to him, she only shuffled in place, making herself more comfortable as her eyes crinkled. She just wanted to watch him suffer.

A particularly hard jolt coursed through him that made him see stars, and in the corner of his vision he saw the champion lick her lips. It was enough to make him hiccup out a moan, coming over himself again.

Time must have passed, if the way his cock painfully throbbed gave any indication, and his daze was broken by God Tamer rolling her shoulders back with a pop, flexing her neck to each side.

He was losing track of how many times he had come, somewhere around sixteen they all started to merge together. All he could focus on was each frantic breath, and the rhythm of his moans. He couldn’t stop panting. Even if he hadn’t been shackled up, his arms felt too heavy to move anyway.

He looked at her with every ounce of exhaustion he could manage, pleading for her to touch him, do anything _please_.

One hand reached out and stroked across his face, rubbing just under his antennae with enough care to draw a keen from his throat, and it made his vision go white. It only took a few moments for Tiso to come undone again, eyes scrunching tight as he sobbed silently, trembling without the slightest control.

A quick knock echoed loud through the room and shattered the mood, and Tiso recoiled instantly.

He froze solid, heart missing at least two beats as he stared horrified in the direction of the sound. God Tamer’s hand pulled away, and his stomach dropped like an anchor. Yet it still didn’t stop, he was still wracked with overwhelming pleasure and the fear didn’t stop him from choking on a broken moan.

God Tamer perked up, looking towards the door. “Hmm, I believe I’m due elsewhere. I’ll see you later.”

She rose, kicking her chair to one side and sauntering off to collect her helmet from its chest, and Tiso jerked upwards in blind panic.

“WA- Y-YOU C-CAN’T GO! DON’T- DON’T L-LEAVE!” He pleaded. For a second or so, he was able to stay slightly lifted, but his muscles failed instantly and he collapsed, shaking violently with the effort.

“What’s wrong Tiso, I thought you lived for danger?” She purred, and he just whined pathetically in response. “You can last a few hours alone can’t you?”

Her eyes darkened, and she slipped the helmet on. Somehow, it made him feel even more vulnerable, and his entire body twisted at her next words. “Are you nervous? I wonder, what if I never came back? Hm? What you do then, trapped here forever until someone rescued you.”

He shuddered weakly through another orgasm, too spent to do anything but twitch and feebly buck, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Does that excite you? The thought of me dying out there and leaving you here for the next champion to find, days later. I wonder what they’d do to you. Maybe they’d keep you here as a trophy.”

“N-no, no please- _ah_!”

The knock returned, slightly harsher than before, and God Tamer tilted her head, tutting in thought. “Hmm, we don’t want you getting too loud. Otherwise someone might end up finding you.”

She scanned over him once more, flushed and shaking, chest covered in mess, antennae trembling, and she hummed to herself. Tiso looked up at her desperately, finding it hard to keep his eyes open, and it wasn’t until she marched back over to him that he realised what her plan was.

“Wait wait, please-“

“Shh now." She cupped his jaw with her hands, lifting the front of her helmet and kissing him with surprising sweetness, and what else could he do but melt? It was only when she pulled back, knocking down her mask and swinging that gag in one hand, that he attempted to properly protest. But then he just wasn’t quick enough, and his voice was stolen before he could get the first word out.

“ _Tghhmmmmerr…_ ”

Honestly, he barely had the sense to conjure sentences anymore, every nerve in his body still screaming in constant bliss. She knelt down by the side of the bed, but Tiso was too busy whimpering as he came again to notice her movements. When he did eventually open his eyes, she was brandishing his earlier discarded hood, and was pulling it taut.

“Hmmg- Mmnn?” He whined, glancing every other second to the door with wide eyes. If the bug on the other side got impatient… he couldn’t bear the thought. He would rather die than be seen like this.

She didn’t say a word, and he couldn’t identify her expression under the metal, but he screamed with a muffled outcry as she drew closer. Of course, he still couldn’t escape her, and very quickly all light was blocked out as she tied the fabric around his eyes.

It was curious really, how once the senses had been dulled, the remaining ones were heightened. Or at least, Tiso would have found it curious, if he wasn’t currently sobbing with the waves of ecstasy that crashed even harsher through him. The buzzing of the toys was overpowering everything else, but her soft laugh cut through it like a knife.

She couldn’t go, she couldn’t leave him here. How was he supposed to cope with this without her, he was going to go insane! He flinched into her brief touch on his leg, as she ran her hands down the lines of silk, and then she lifted off. The place she had touched burned cold with her absence.

“I’ll be back later, you’re safe here. Just enjoy yourself, okay?”

He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t see. The only thing he could focus on was the blinding feelings torrenting through him, and how close he was once again. He heard the clink as she pulled on her armour, adjusting it properly before her steps grew fainter. He shivered erratically and whimpered, using a desperate reserve of energy to thrash in his bindings, but grew still the moment he heard the door open.

The last thing he heard was her call of “Be good now!”, before the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was going to be one really long chapter, but its taking me Ages. So I thought I'd split it up into smaller snippets.  
> I say smaller like this chapter isn't 6 thousand words. Hopefully you guys don't mind this story being being super super long.

A part of her wished she had stayed.

If only so she could have watched him longer, it was… quite the sight.

His entire body was thrashing, albeit very weakly, obviously too exhausted to put any energy behind it, and his chest rose with such fever it was like he was drowning. Even worse was how filthy his abdomen was, covered in dried and sticky fluid that would have suited a pleasure house whore more than a proud warrior. It stained his navy shell in an absolutely degrading way.

Tiso had literally never looked so defeated, and she felt a little bad about it.

But at the same time… No she didn’t. It was absolutely worth leaving him there.

She blinked slowly, listening to his sharp whimper as he squirmed on the bed.

Maybe she regretted missing a whole evenings worth of begging and moaning out her name, if only a little, but that wasn’t really what she wanted from this. It was all about the power trip.

He didn’t have a clue when she was coming back, if she even was coming back at all, and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. And knowing that he was trapped here forever until she took pity on him, well that had her heart racing and adrenaline rushing through her until she was sky-high.

All through her trials, she had been thinking of Tiso, how he begged for her not to go, how he would be shaking and trembling with no control, desperate for the slightest touch, how he wouldn’t be able to voice a single sound except whines. Every other strike of her nail, she knew he would be coming again, alone in the dark, waiting for her. Moaning and screaming and limbs spread apart on her bed, hours upon hours of sweet torture.

Oh it had her nerves absolutely _buzzing_ , and the wild excitement must have shown in her battle style because she had whipped the crowd into a frenzy. Their cheers had done nothing to dull how intoxicated she felt, only getting her more drunk on power.

Even now she was back, watching him writhe with a sense of awe, that high was still present like a drug in her system, lighting up through her veins like molten steel. Her little fool was so sensitive and worn down, too tired to make anything but soft whimpers on every breath as he lay below her. She _had_ left him alone for the entire evening, blinded and humiliated with no clue where she was. No wonder he looked shattered.

She grinned to herself; this was far better than any luxuries the colosseum could offer.

Her hand continued softly petting his face, scratching lightly under one antenna, and Tiso sobbed at the attention. His teeth bit down even harder at the gag, she heard the rubber strain, and then a small cry escaped him as he shivered, cock twitching feebly. That constant charge grew and grew with every second, driving him perilously close to the edge until he was arching and spasming.

“AHGgn!”

“Oh, did you come for me? So cute.” God Tamer cooed, wiping a line of saliva off his chin with one finger and flicking it off. He only sobbed louder, a muffled broken sound, and his antennae twitched pathetically from where they lay limp on the pillow. They were so cute, it was a shame he kept them hidden away all the time. They curled over his head in little arcs, the small fine hairs along the outer edge making them look almost fluffy. So sensitive. She wanted to yank them.

_“Mmn…”_

It took a moment for Tiso to catch his breath, chin pressed to his chest as his shoulders shook with hitched gasps. God Tamer’s hand brushed up one antenna with a feather light touch, but he was so oversensitive to it that both stalks flinched away, and he dropped his head to one side with a groan.

Even immediately after coming she could see how close he was again, the way the shivers grew and grew, how his toes and fingers clenched, and how his shell repeatedly tried to curl inward, rocking forwards in jerking attempts despite the rope preventing him from doing so.

His cock was steadily dripping a meagre amount of slick until he was soaked in it, and even with a blindfold obscuring part of his face, the crimson blush spanned all the way up the to the tips of his antennae and crept down his neck. The heat radiating from him was noticeable even where she stood. Her little fool was permanently on the brink of climax, and likely had been since she left him on his own. Exactly how she wanted him.

“Hnmmmerrr…” He pleaded, head lifting towards where he assumed she was, and she sniggered at how mutilated her name sounded.

“I could leave you again, you know. I could just walk out and leave you for another few hours.”

That got the intended result. He jolted, body tensing as he yelled out with alarm. Her eyes crinkled with a grin as she watched his arms twisting and straining at the rope, clawing at the threads. There was no way those were coming loose, she could tie a knot strong enough to hold a God in place, let alone one tiny, adorable idiot.

She purred low, letting an edge of menace seep into her words. “You wouldn’t be able to stop me. You’d just have to wait, covering yourself in mess over and over again.” Her body leaned over him more on every word, pressing her hand into the sheets next to his head and crunching up the fabric. Tiso flinched at the sound, arching up and bucking.

_“Nnggh-”_

The teasing reply right on the tip of her tongue escaped her as Tiso started to shake his head haphazardly from side to side. It was urgent enough to make her pause, obviously trying to attract her attention.

“…You okay little fool?” She asked, antennae flicking to the side.

He responded with a garbled word and flexed his jaw with pointed gasps, teeth still digging into the gag. His head still shook, and again a fragment of her name was choked out.

It was an easy enough hint, so with a quick tsk she brushed her hands up the back of his neck and unclasped the strap that was tied there.

The gag fell from his mouth with a disgusting drip of saliva, but Tiso was too busy trying to loosen his stiff jaw to care, letting his tongue stretch out to relive some of the cramp.

Before he could even try to speak, it was interrupted by a sudden piercing cry that pulled from his throat, mouth falling open. It quickly trailed off into a silent moan, and he shook briefly in ecstasy, tongue still lolling out as he went over the edge.

A few seconds passed as the shivers melted away, but he still started to buck again. He swallowed hard, drool leaking down his chin and making the pillows below him wet.

His mouth flexed, opening a few times before he gasped and coughed. “H-hh- Hi…”

God Tamer breathed out a laugh. “Hello.” She chimed, and drummed her fingertips on the edges of the blindfold. “Do you want this off too?”

Tiso mewled, still shaking with bliss as the soul magic tore through him. It was hard to focus, words slipping away as his head spun in circles, but hearing her voice was enough to ground him. “Y-yeah… please…” He whispered breathlessly, and his toes curled painfully as a smaller, less powerful climax shuddered through him.

His hood had already become slightly dislodged from all his constant writhing, so all God Tamer had to do was hook a finger through the back of fabric and pull it over the top of his head.

The dim light made his eyes squeeze shut for a moment, and seeing his face made God Tamer take a deep breath in proud satisfaction.

Tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks, more still building from just how overwhelmed he was by it all, and he blinked rapidly to clear them. His teeth clenched with a hiss, and it made the bottom of his eyes scrunch up, brows knitting together. He was actually crying from the stimulation, and despite how wrong it was, it made him look so damn cute.

Just the look of pure, open vulnerability in his expression sent her heart pounding, and she leaned over him from her spot by the side of the bed, close enough to feel his hot breath.

Her face came into focus, and she flashed him a villainous smile that had him collapsing into the blanket.

“Better?” With a thumb, she brushed away the wet trails under his eyes, and he flinched and nodded, letting out a small whimper.

Every inch of him that she caressed felt scalded, even just the sweep under his eye burned. The absence of her touch had been near unbearable, hours passing with nothing but cold, paralysing ecstasy for company had left him in agony for any form of attention.

“Can- _Mnnn_ … Can I-” He stammered, panting on almost every syllable, before he just gave up on sentences entirely. “Kiss… kiss plea- _AHhnn…_ ”

Even if he couldn’t say the words, the desperation was clear in his face, pleadingly gazing up at her with wide eyes and a bright red glow. It was genuinely hard to resist, even if her heart was set on tormenting him more, and it took a few moments for God Tamer to relent and show a bit of mercy.

Her fingers were coarse as she spread her hands over the sides of his face, tilting his head up towards her. He didn’t have the strength to do anything but let her hold him, and the champion wiped the spit off his mouth with the back of her palm before leaning in to peck a light kiss to the corner of his lips.

He was barely able to let out a sound of disappointment before she smashed her mouth to his, suddenly and without warning, and instantly shoved her hot tongue in.

_“Mmmn!“_

The initial shock wore off and Tiso melted in her hands, eyes shut and groaning. He attempted to kiss back but he was useless, it ended up being the most uncoordinated kiss possible. It was like he’d just forgotten how to, his mind diverting all energy to coping with the waves of electric pleasure crackling through his shell. But it didn’t matter in the slightest to him, because he could feel her, and she was finally here, and _Oh God_ he could taste blood in her mouth and it made his stomach do somersaults.

God Tamer turned her head, pressing even closer to deepen the kiss. An unfortunate punch during the earlier battle had sliced her tongue and the bleeding hadn’t quite stopped yet, but if Tiso’s high-pitched moan and the way he tried to lick at her was anything to go by, it seemed like he was getting drunk on it. It was sloppy, and unrefined, but the champion couldn’t really blame him. Not with how mindlessly he was shaking and bucking, moaning into her mouth.

Her fingers traced a line from where they held his chin, down his black throat to his navy shell and pressing back up again, circling around where one of the orbs was tied. His neck flexed with a swallow, she could feel it on her fingertips, tilting his head further and further back as she rolled against his tongue.

Far too soon God Tamer pulled away with a breath, lifting her hand and drawing back, eyes hooded and lips glistening. He could barely even whine for her from how breathless he was, vision still spinning. He tried to reach to pull her back, but if the silk wasn’t restraining his arms, he wouldn’t have had the strength to lift them anyway. Ice prickled in his gut as she moved away, his lips tingling with the memory of her touch.

Fog was drowning his thoughts until he couldn’t focus on anything, to be perfectly honest it had been for the past few hours, the only thing he could feel other than the excruciating pleasure was his absolute desperation for her.

He sniffed, antennae lifting weakly. _She couldn’t go, he needed her. He needed her to touch him, anywhere, just a bit more. Don’t leave don’t leave don’t leave-_

She blinked slowly, gazing down at him with a look that somehow, after everything that had happened this evening, still sent thrills down his spine.

“How many times have you come now?” She asked, running her hand lightly over his chest. The shell of her palm bristled as the magic flickered across it, and Tiso hiccupped, hips bucking up. “Too many to count I think. You had such a pretty one when I came in.”

“Ahhh- T-tt-tammmerr… P-ple-”

God Tamer’s hand dragged to the bottom of his shell and moved to grasp his cock, stroking firmly up the length of it. Her touch was hard enough to make stars flash in his eyes, and he yelped suddenly with a violent shiver. The burn of it was far too much, too strong, he was already painfully overwhelmed by the two toys pulsing at the base. Everything felt so good he could hardly think. Her touch was like lightning, and when she rubbed back down, it made his legs quake in their bonds.

_“T-tam- Oh!”_

“Let me see another one. I want to see your face.” She whispered, her voice so deep and bewitchingly attractive it made his stomach coil in knots.

Her thumb brushed over the tip, rolling in circles until Tiso arched off the bed, that blinding charge skyrocketing to the edge in just a few swipes. Even with the amount of slick covering his arousal, he could still feel the rough texture of her thumb as it rubbed into him, and as she stroked down again his head fell back in a silent gasp.

_“Ahhh! Ahhhn, nnngh…”_

He was close already, it grew and grew and hurt and felt _so painfully good_. His hips rolled and twisted, either trying to escape or push into her motions, the spikes of pleasure taking his breath away. _So close, so close-_

The charge peaked with enough force to make his vision white out, so intense that his body tried to jerk away, but his limbs stayed agonisingly in place even as he yanked at the rope, and he could only bite his jaw together and ride it out. He couldn’t even spill anything anymore, his cock twitching and throbbing as he shook, eyes shut tight and tears building. It was too good, more powerful than he’d felt in hours, and God Tamer just kept going.

It hurt, it hurt so good, so perfect and she didn’t stop, she just kept rubbing at him until he was fully crying. On one stoke up she squeezed around him, pressing her thumb hard across the slit at the top, and with an inaudible sound he was coming again, wrenching inwards as far as he was physically allowed.

Once she moved away, Tiso couldn’t tell if he was relieved or distraught. His body collapsed, chest rising with heavy pants as her hand lifted from him, and he trembled all over, the aftershocks of his climax steadily waning. Still, the magic continuously flowed into his shell without a single pause, and his cock ached in ecstasy.

It wasn’t enough, it was so little, barely touching him at all. He needed her close, needed her to touch him all over, kiss him and rub his antennae and tell him how good he was and give him attention and _please touch me please!_

Red flashed in the corner of his vision as God Tamer stood up straight, chest puffed out in pride. A very pleased grin spread across her face as she returned to her place by the bedside. She leered over him with narrowed eyes, her expression positively wicked.

With a hum of amusement, her face lowered over his, close enough that he could feel her breath.

_Why couldn’t she just kiss him, he’d done everything she’d asked?_

“You can keep going for me, can’t you? It’s not too much yet?” The tone of her voice was sweet, but the implications behind it made him want to cry.

Yes, it _was_ too much, it was far too much. He was going insane, it was just too much and he couldn’t take it. Every inch of him felt so _unbelievably_ good, he was losing his damn mind, but it had been so long already and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take without her.

Answering was a harder challenge than Tiso thought, swallowing hard and stuttering over suppressed moans. Oh god he was close again and it was like drowning, he needed it _so bad_.

He could keep going for her. He couldn’t fail now, she wanted more from him and he couldn’t possibly disappoint her. He could be good, he could endure it until she let him stop. Besides that, his brain was too clouded over with bliss to even try considering an argument.

The champion’s gaze was fixed on his face throughout, her heart pounding. The urge to smooch him was overwhelming; who could blame her, he looked so pretty.

Scratch that _,_ Gods he was _gorgeous_ , an absolute devastated wreak. His blush was redder than fire, almost feverish, with drool still leaking down his chin and his mouth hung open with gasps. His shell was still soaked in his own mess, it looked disgusting but he probably didn’t even notice. Too busy moaning and gasping and falling into delirium.

It was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life.

With a small groan he blinked rapidly, as if dragging himself out of a daze. Then taking a deep and shaky breath, he finally nodded.

Her expression softened, and she whispered in that low, husky tone she knew he loved. “You’ll tell me when you want to tap out, alright?”

His nod was barely even noticeable that time, eyes falling closed with his exhaustion, but he shakily breathed out a _Yes…_

Her antennae twitched with her smirk, blowing a kiss at him before she pulled away. Tiso whimpered as she backed off, all sense of his former dignity had completely obliterated. His fingers loosely gripped to the rope, twitching as his legs pulled up in sharp jolts. Oh, he was coming again. How sweet.

“P-please t-touch me- Please please… Tamer I n-need-” His voice trailed off into more gasps, sounding utterly broken.

God Tamer really wanted to, seriously she did. But… she loved watching him suffer a bit too much. Hearing Tiso beg, desperately pleading for her, and then _Not_ giving him mercy? Well that was a power rush like no other. Yes it was cruel, but that’s what was so fun about it. He’d been so good for her, it was just heavenly to torture him when he was so oversensitive. She’d stop touch-starving him eventually, it would only be a little longer, he could manage.

“Hmm no, not yet.”

His expression dropped like a stone.

“I need to take care of some things. I’ll be back in a bit, you just keep making those cute sounds for me, little fool.”

 _“Nnnngh…”_ He bit his lip hard to hold back a scream, tears falling from his eyes as he threw his head back. His breathless pants came out like a mantra, and it fuelled the fire in her shell to see him try to hold on to some sort of control.

Just by the door was where her greatsword lay, dripping bits of infection to the ground. Tiso moaned something unintelligible behind her as she stepped over to collect it, and grabbing it by the handle, she dragged it carefully across the ground to one of the crates dotting the side of the room. She was well out of Tiso’s sight, but she could still hear him clearly, gasping and whining and hiccupping on sobs.

She didn’t even really need to clean the weapon, it was so well used now that the steel was never going to be clear of orange, but she had absolutely no intention of leaving the room with how adorable he was acting. She wanted to hear every moment, every broken cry, every gasp, every call of her name. It was driving her absolutely wild.

Reaching in the box to get her cleaning supplies, she slammed the lid shut and sat herself on top of it, just a few paces away from the bed. It was a mindless task, so it would be nice to take her time with it, maybe she could leave him aching for another hour or so, that would be perfect.

In the background, she could hear his frantic breaths, almost too quiet to be heard over the buzzing of the magic. Every now and then, he couldn’t help but moan in a muffled tone, biting at his lip to keep the sounds from getting too loud, and she could hear the creek of the wooden bed-frame as he yanked his limbs hard in their bindings. Oh she loved every bit of it.

Despite how much agonising bliss he was in, it was apparent he was trying to retain the last little bits of his composure, trying not to break before she let him. Honestly it was impressive, he’d gone through hours upon hours of her being an incessant prick, victimising him with cruel euphoria until he was weak and vulnerable and helpless. Yet _still_ he was trying to hold on to some form of pride. It was quite endearing really.

She was kind of tempted to see how far she could push him before he shattered, and then a tiny part of her mind wanted to push beyond that. That part was ignored though. She was… admittedly rather fond of the little dumb-ass, and contrary to popular opinion, she wasn’t heartless. It was only fun if he was also having fun.

Not to mention, he would hardly be a challenge to fight if she broke his spirit. She wanted him just as argumentative and audacious the next time they did this. They _were_ her favourite features.

One particularly loud cry broke through the quiet spell, trailing off into a soft murmur, and she tilted her head to watch his toes curl and shell rattle with tremors. From this angle, the soul flowing through him made him look like he was glowing, shining like a lantern as it filled the room with a soft pale light.

She grinned, eyes crinkling, before drawing her gaze back down at her sword. Her antennae tilted at his voice, twitching with each choked moan that escaped him as she polished the sharp edge. It was a delight to be able to sit by him, listening for every sob and knowing with a thrill exactly when he was coming for her. Her blood was rushing through her like fire, too hot under her armour, and a small shiver made her fingers twitch.

Minutes passed, and she worked away in silence, the sound of the whetstone _shinked_ through the room in a rhythm. Her heart was still beating hard in her ears, colouring her dark face with red. It was just electrifying, she really could spend the entire night like this.

And then Tiso cracked.

“I-I’m sorry! I can’t- I’m sorry!”

“Hm?" She lifted her head and twisted her body around, letting the sword roll off her lap.

“I can’t take it anymore. Y-you win, you win you win, p-please! I can’t be without you, please… Come b-back.” He broke off into a high-pitched gasp, trying his hardest to lift his head. But he couldn’t get enough height to see her, and it just made him beg louder.

“I give up, you win! I’ll do anything! Just t-touch me, I’m begging you, help me, I can’t take it- _”_

Ah. Well, she broke him. Perhaps a little too much, God Tamer winced. Still, there was no denying it, that was literally the most arousing thing Tiso had ever done, and Oh Gods it had been worth the wait. Her entire body burned like an inferno, a burst that travelled all the way up to the tips of her antennae, and her stomach coiled in fierce desire. She was going to have that voice repeating in her head for as long as she could possibly hope to remember.

“T-tamer I can’t- I can’t take it. I sub- submit, _please!_ ”

If he knew exactly what words it took to get her riled up beyond belief, it was working.

Kicking the greatsword off her feet in a smooth motion and flexing her shoulders back, the champion rose and moved swiftly to the bed, crawling next to her little prize. She didn’t let herself get too close, those toys were covering every inch of his shell, and they were still just as powerful as when they started. It wouldn’t be ideal to lose herself quite yet. But there was plenty of room on the mattress for her to get comfortable besides him, so she did, and Tiso’s face could not have expressed more relief if he tried.

What hour were they on now, five? Six? Her poor little fool had suffered so much for her. It was about time she treated him nicely.

A heavy sigh fell from her as she let her hands span over the back of his head, scratching at the nape of his neck until he fell back with a hard shudder, moaning with happiness.

_“Please please please…”_

“You give up?” She purred into his ear. “Don’t worry little fool, I think you’ve earned your reward now.”

He had, he really had. She couldn’t imagine another bug managing this, holding on as far as he had, let alone agreeing to this in the first place. He had won the ever-loving god out of this reward, and she was going to make sure he didn’t regret it… much.

He choked on barely concealed delight as she peppered firm kisses all the way across his cheek, letting his eyes flutter closed as he fell into a daze. Her lips dragged down his jaw line, and back up the other side of his face, tilting his head in her hands how she pleased. Then once she reached the top of his cheek plate, her mouth lifted and pressed once more right between his eyes. The scalding heat of his face made her lips tingle. His toes curled, and his claws dug into the silk at his wrists as his back arched.

It was soft and gentle, not nearly as grounding as he so desperately needed, but electric sparks were still wracking through his shell, strong and overstimulating, and Tiso couldn’t help but be loud every time he went over the edge. Crying out with a passion, gasping for air, until God Tamer finally shut him up with a swift tilt of his head and a hard kiss.

“Mmhnn-”

She ran her fingers up the back of his head, one trailing even farther up the length of his arms to grasp his hand in hers, and when she slipped her tongue in, Tiso gripped her claws like his life depended on it.

It was hot, and messy, and exactly what he wanted. Sounds wouldn’t stop pouring from his mouth, even as she bit and sucked at him, running her tongue along the roof of his mouth, and he was flooded with the taste of copper. Iron and copper.

“Hhnnnm…” He whined, and she moaned low in return.

Only pressing deeper, she rubbed the base of one antenna in-between her fingertips and bit at his bottom lip with sharp fangs. It was perfect, just perfect, he’d been dying without this. Just having her close, being able to touch her properly, _finally_. It was suffocating after such an agonisingly long time alone.

Just as the edges of his vision started to blur, God Tamer pulled back, lines of saliva hanging between them as she breathed heavy. Their eyes locked, hers half lidded and glimmering, and Tiso licked his lips with a swallow.

“…Don’t stop.” It came out so breathless, and when her fingers unlocked from his, he clenched at the rope so hard his knuckles turned white. “Please don’t stop.”

His hips were rocking, trying to relieve some of that desperate charge within him, but it still grew no matter how many times he came undone. The champion smirked at him, one corner of her mouth tilting up, before she pushed his chin back and ravished his neck with kisses.

The sound he made was so high-pitched, she almost didn’t hear it, alternating between kissing up and down his throat and licking hard at his pulse point. When she dragged her teeth up the centre, his entire body spasmed, legs jerking with enough force to make the wood groan, and she could hear him hiccupping on moans again.

This was fantastic. Wyrm knows why she hadn’t done this sooner, if six hours was what it took to get him this responsive, then she was going to have to set aside some free evenings.

He was probably sore as hell, so her hands found the back of his neck and rubbed into it. Just as he got comfortable, she dove in and sucked hard, making sure to leave a mark.

 _“Oh!”_ Tiso gasped loud, and she pulled back a little to blow cold air on the wet spot, watching him shiver. He obviously enjoyed _that_ , so she did it again, and again, abusing his throat until it was littered with hickeys. At each one, he cried out, tossing his head from side to side.

Eventually she ran out of spaces to leave bruises, and God Tamer leaned back in satisfaction to look at her handiwork. He was so adorable, flushed bright crimson, drooling and writhing, dark purple smothering his neck until there was hardly any black left, and he was all _hers._ He blinked up at her with wide eyes, and it was too cute for her not to smooch him again.

When her lips met his, he weakly pressed back, and she drew her hands back up to cup his face. It wasn’t pretty or elegant, he obviously just wanted her close, needed her attention. Taking control and swiping her thumb over his jaw, God Tamer sweetly kissed him, and let the droning buzz and the sound of her heartbeat drown out everything else.

He whined slightly into the kiss, and while he was distracted, she released his face and moved her hands up, grasping his antennae and brushing firmly up the length of them.

 _“Ahhn!”_ Tiso lurched back abruptly with a harsh cry, shuddering hard. She pulled along his feelers, softly but firmly, letting the quills flick along her fingers until he was gasping and bucking.

That was quite the reaction. She was absolutely doing that again.

With one stroke up, she pinched the tips of them between two claws and yanked them back hard, and he threw his head back and arched with a strangled yelp. It was captivating to watch, and God Tamer couldn’t resist gripping one in her palm and tugging hard all the way along it, just to see how loud he’d yell.

It turned out to be very loud indeed, loud enough that she quickly spared a glace towards the door, just in case someone started knocking. Her face blushed furiously with how erotic that was, but it was nowhere near how much Tiso’s did as he realised that sound actually came from _him_.

Still, she did it again, yanking both of his antennae this time hard enough to jerk his entire head back. The sound he made… If anyone walked past her door, they were going to assume she was torturing someone.

Well… Wasn’t she?

He sobbed, and she could feel his poor antennae flickering in her hands. Twitching and quivering. Maybe that was too much.

With one more hard tug, she followed it up with gentle caresses, massaging softly up and down as if that would make up for her brutal treatment. Unlikely; that was going to hurt tomorrow. But still... Worth it.

“You’re so good Tiso.” She whispered, letting her forehead lean against his. The words washed over him with the subtly of a waterfall, hard tremors wracking his shell, and he whimpered shakily in reply.

“So perfect for me. You’ve done so well.”

He blinked open his eyes and gazed up at her, her dark face filling his vision. Even still, his focus was almost non-existent, eyes glossed over as he panted frantically.

“I- I’m- I ne- _Mmnn…_ ”

His body rolled with pleasure, and she continued her praise. “Just perfect, everything I could have hoped for. You feel good don’t you? You deserve it.”

As if making sure she was still there, he pushed more forcefully against her forehead, hitching on gasps. She kissed him quickly, still petting and rubbing at his feelers.

“Come for me then, come for me little fool. I want to see.”

And he did. Gritting his teeth hard, he used every ounce of his strength not to scream, tears streaming down his face. She could hardly imagine what he was feeling like now, how vulnerable he was. But Gods it was mesmerising. He could have come a thousand times and she was never going to get tired of watching. Her shell felt far too hot, burning up with arousal for far too long, and she pulled away to take a breath.

Tiso panicked before she’d even sat upright, still shuddering with aftershocks as he jerked towards her. “No! No don’t leave! I- I need you, don’t leave me!” He choked out, absolutely and utterly defeated. His eyes were wide and frantic, breathlessly rushing over words. “Please I want- I want-”

The rest of his sentence cut off with a moan, and God Tamer took a deep sigh, flexing her head to the side with a crack. She took a few long seconds to respond, just to hear him stutter, before ducking her head down into his collar.

“I’m not going. What do you want?”

He seemed to blush redder, if that was even possible, mouth shutting into a tight line before stumbling over the first syllable.

“I- I, I, I- I want t-to hold you, please…”

The last word was so quiet, she nearly missed it, but her heart beat a bit faster at the idea. Did she want to let him? To do so would be to end her cruel little game, but she was starting to lose patience with that anyway. Her whole body was absolutely electrified with need, and it was a struggle to hold back any longer. Bursts of pleasure were making her legs shiver, the anticipation sparking down her shell, and the residual magic was already starting to seep a little into her. It did feel _so good_.

So she decided.

It had been long enough, it was about time she took her pleasure too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dumps all my kinks into a word document*  
> "Bone app the teeth."
> 
> This is the dumbest, most self indulgent fanfic I have ever written and I'm putting So. Much. effort into it. It's gonna end up being over 20 thousand words, I just know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make this chapter short, I said. It doesn't need to be long, I said.  
> One month later and its bloody longer than the last one!

Not even a second had passed before her entire body screamed at her. _Yes, yes absolutely yes, if you don’t throw yourself at him right now, we are going to burn up and die._ _Jump him now, right now, before anything happens. Just launch yourself at the bed and take him._

Of course, God Tamer had more than enough self-control to shove those thoughts back down, but it didn’t take away from the fact that every single inch of her body was aching, and damn it all, she needed this so, so bad. Holding back her desire for hours on end had only magnified it until she was near vibrating from the tension, her gut twisting and turning and legs twitching and her shell burning up from the inside.

She was so hot, so desperate and it hurt in the most delicious way.

Admittedly, Tiso had it far worse. She may have been struggling a little, but he was in constant, delirious agony, writhing and arching so beautifully it almost made her more reluctant to let up.

But he whined so pitifully, begging so hard for her with wide eyes. _“Please, p-please please. I n-need you.”_ Brow scrunched up as if he were in pain, and drool still trailing down his jaw.

There was really no reason for her to deny him now, not when he asked so nicely.

“A bold request. Do you really think you deserve it, to be untied?” She teased, letting a playful smirk creep up her face. Tiso nearly gave himself whiplash with how furiously he nodded, and God Tamer breathed out a quiet laugh, letting her palm rest on his cheek to still him.

“Well… You have been so well behaved.”

“Yes-” He choked out. “I- I have, I have. Please-”

Tutting in amusement, she kissed at his neck, pressing long and warm kisses into the shell and tracing up to his pulse point. She felt his heart rate speed up under her lips and grinned as her teeth lightly scraped across it.

“Alright then little fool, I’ll allow it.”

The look on his face was practically reverent, and it destroyed any uncertainty she had almost instantly.

Shuffling her knees closer, she lifted herself up and knelt by the top of the bed, looming over him as he whimpered. Her hands brushed up to his, squeezing reassuringly for a moment before moving up to the headboard and winding her fingers around the rope. The knot she had tied was complicated, but her deft claws managed to loosen it up enough to unthread it from the wood. From there, it was a simple task of unwinding the silk from its pattern, letting his wrists go free and slowly working her way down his arms.

If she was being honest, it was mildly disappointing to remove all her hard work, especially since he looked so pretty tied up. But he was shivering more and more from the promise of getting released, and his expression was more than enough to make up for it.

Once the silk had been loosened at his lower arms, she pulled away the strands and flung them across her shoulder. Finally, _finally_ he had the freedom to move, and immediately he flung his arms around her shoulders and clung to her as if his life depended on it.

Really, she should have been expecting it, but with how wearied he’d been acting, she had not prepared for him to throw himself at her so fervently. His grip was tight and desperate, and she couldn’t help but topple sideways over him, landing chest to chest with her legs jerking up at one side.

Claws dug into her armour, grasping at the shoulder plates hard enough to leave scratches, and before she could react or struggle away, her entire body suddenly exploded with sensation.

It felt like a punch to the gut, as if every nerve had just been simultaneously struck with lightning, and a small cry found its way out of her throat before she could stop it.

Is this how he’d felt… _for six hours?_ No wonder Tiso had shattered, the pleasure was almost blinding, far too much all at once and it made her heart feel like it was going to burst out of her chest. Even through her armour, every point the toys touched burst with feeling, and it completely stole the air from her lungs. He pulled her closer, the toys pushed into her harder, and it felt so painfully good that her vision flickered white, and she gasped into his neck.

It was so much, so strong. A lot more than she thought it would be. Her arms shook with her weight, threatening to collapse under her, and she blinked a few times to regain her focus.

How in the world had Tiso been coping? The torrent of magic was nearly too much even for her, and it had only been a few moments. But Tiso? She had spread him apart, immobilised him, and forced him to endure this intense, burning ecstasy. For nearly half a day.

She had been crueller than she realised. Yet, somehow, now that she understood the severity of it all, knew that he’d been suffering through _this much_ , in the dark, with no one to hear him scream or beg for relief, it only made her blood run hotter, and a pulse of heat shot straight to her core.

Had there ever been a time she was more turned on? If so, she couldn’t remember it. Aroused wouldn’t even come close to how she was feeling right now, the inside of her thighs were wet with slick and she could feel it dripping as she rubbed her legs together. Cold air brushed against the damp strip, prickling at her nerves in a way that sent shivers rattling down her carapace, and it just made her more sensitive to the orbs that pressed into her breastplate.

“Tiso… oh little fool…” Without really meaning to, she moaned loud into his neck, and even just the sound of her voice was enough to make him twitch and buck into her, fingers scratching at her armour as he came.

It wasn’t enough, she wanted more. Needed to get out of this armour and feel it all on her shell.

With great reluctance, God Tamer pushed up on her elbows and made an effort to crawl back over him, using every ounce of strength she had to escape Tiso’s grip. For a few seconds, she managed to pry him off her shoulders and push him back, but then his arms reached back out to grab her with such conviction, that she had to seize him by the wrists and pin them down into the pillows. His face contorted in panicked dismay as he helplessly whined, and the champion shushed him with another hard shove on his wrists.

“Wait one moment, I’m not going anywhere.” She said in a low voice, firm enough that he ceased thrashing in her grip, and let her rise up onto her knees again. Once she deemed him calm enough to let go, she wasted absolutely no time in removing the metal from her hips, hands practically tearing the armour off with the speed that she moved. Still, she cared about her equipment just enough to refrain from launching it across the room, and instead dropped it carefully just over the side of the bed. Her chest plate went next, falling next it its partner in less than a few seconds, and with a crack she stretched up her arms and rolled her shoulders.

Tiso’s breath hitched, face glowing with crimson, and she smirked down at him as his eyes swept over her black shell, taking in all the scars. There was a fresh cut, too shallow to be permanent, spanning maybe a hand length down the inside of her arm, and she stretched up higher to show it off. Biting his lip, his gaze snapped back to her face, and she flashed him a predatory grin, antennae flicking to the side. Her head tilted up with a sigh, arching her back in a way she knew would get his blood boiling.

“You want me?” She teased, raising her brow at him like it was a challenge.

There was no pause as he nodded, meekly humming his affirmation as he crumpled the sheets in his claws. But that wasn’t nearly as fun, so she slammed her hand next to his head, delighting in the way he flinched, and loomed over him with narrowed eyes.

“Say it.”

He blinked hard, eyes quickly glancing over to her palm, and took a deep and shaky breath. “I- I w-want you.”

That was more like it. As her grin grew even wider, God Tamer pressed her other hand to the opposite side and with one swift movement, swung her leg over and straddled his waist. Her hips fell down onto his, the rest of her body lying flat along his chest, and _Oh Yes_ that felt good.

The burning pleasure felt so much stronger now, the entire of her lower shell throbbing as all the vibrations resonated right between her legs, and she could feel her inner walls clench down on nothing. His arousal pressed to the front of her shell, burning hot and twitching, perfectly in place to rub against her slit, and she rolled her hips with a sharp breath in. Her fingers twitched as she did, digging into the blankets almost enough to tear them.

So good, so amazingly good, her head pressed forwards into his jaw with a groan, thighs tightening around his hips as she ground down at him. The tip of his arousal brushed against her clit on one thrust, and suddenly she couldn’t remember how to breathe.

Even without the constant ripple of pleasure, this would have been enough to have her head spinning. But as it was, the overwhelming sensations crackling up and down her shell, along with the sharp jabs of ecstasy that dazzled her each time his cock slid up through her wet folds had her arms shaking. Her hips moved faster and rougher, driving down hard at his length until he was gasping with bliss, and she allowed herself to get lost in that electrifying feeling.

Under her, Tiso sobbed, a beautiful mixture between a moan and a whimper, his hands scrabbling at her back in an attempt to keep a hold of her. He gripped so tight that his body lifted off the mattress, and almost unthinkingly, God Tamer wrapped her arms around him in turn.

They both fell further back into the blankets with a soft _thump_ as her support vanished, but the champion just manoeuvred herself so one hand cradled the back of his head, and the other was curled across his back, clawing lines into his navy shell.

“So good, you’re so good.” She whispered into his jaw like a mantra, letting her hot breath tease at him as she felt his shoulders tense up. Her hips rolled and rolled, letting the tip grind against her sensitive nub on every cycle, again and again and again until her face was flushed just as bright as Tiso’s, and she was panting almost as hard. Lips parted, heavy breaths scalding his neck with the heat of it, and really, she was glad he was so dazed and delirious. The image of her so shameless was not something she wanted remembering.

His voice wavered so violently as he shook, his words were nearly unrecognisable. “Ahh! Mnnn, T-Tamer....”

Gods, she was already close, legs twitching with the spasms in her lower shell, clit throbbing with the perfect wet friction as she moved in a rhythm. Even with Tiso’s thighs spread far apart and his movements suppressed, she was more than able to rock and buck and scrape against his carapace, fingers digging in between sensitive shell plates at his back as she chased that blinding relief.

On one stroke up, the ridge of his cock caught in _just_ the right place and God Tamer had to muffle her voice into his throat, savouring the feeling just long enough to slow her movements, letting the charge ease off a little.

Tiso however didn’t have the slightest choice in the matter, and with a broken cry he fell straight into another climax, his cock pulsing within the heat of her wet folds and his whole body freezing up.

To see him like that, to _feel_ him like that, it was hot enough to send another spike of pleasure down to her core. Damn it, maybe she should just let go and allow herself the indulgence.

With a low hiss, she continued moving, allowing herself to grind at that one exact angle over and over again until she could hear the rush of blood in her ears. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Her fingers clenched and unclenched, claw tips lightly digging into his back, and she could feel her tight walls doing the same.

Faintly, she was aware that she was using Tiso like a tool, dragging her pleasure from him while he remained trapped underneath her, but he didn’t seem to have any complaints if the way he jerked and mewled and cried out her name had any indication. He did his best to match her, pulling his legs at the rope in time to her movements in a desperate attempt to buck up and rub along her slit, but he was just too tired and shaky to stay in time, and only a few moments passed before he gave up and fell limp, only able to squirm and jump involuntarily with each twitch of his muscles.

Tremors were making their way up her spine, and her head felt heavy as lead as she lifted it from the warmth of his neck. With a juddering breath out, she gazed hazily down at him, leaning her face close enough to tangle their antennae together. 

“Tiso. Little fool, look at me.”

His eyes blinked open, glossy and glimmering with teardrops, and he did try his best to keep his head from lolling back. Imperceptible shivers were making his antennae buzz along hers, and the hand resting across the back of his head ended up supporting its full weight as the champion pulled him closer.

And then she was kissing him. Body rolling, claws tensing into his shell, his arms clinging to her like a lifeline, and she kissed him senseless, until neither one of them could think of anything but how amazing and warm and overwhelming it all was.

Tiso moaned with such lack of restraint that God Tamer distantly worried someone was going to hear, fervently mouthing at her as if she would vanish the moment he stopped. Saliva was starting to leak down her chin, but she just held him tight and pressed harder, hips still jutting into him at an ardent pace until she was near dizzy with ecstasy.

Even when the air ran low, she hardly wasted a moment to breathe before diving back in, clutching him close enough to leave scratch marks on their shells and nearly biting his tongue when the sharp intensity of the magic left her shaking. Her chest was pounding, heart beating like she’d just finished all three trials, and she understood why he’d been begging so hard, because that charge was building and it was so strong and burning and so relentless that all other thoughts were falling away.

Tiso jolted back with a choked gasp, coming suddenly with such force that his eyes squeezed painfully tight and he frantically gripped at her back as if he were about to fall. But she was too close to the edge for him to pull away now, so close, so good, and she yanked him right back and pressed into his mouth again. He shuddered and melted into her, and she kissed him with her natural colosseum ferocity, rolling her tongue like it was a battle to be won, like she was on the verge of victory and just a little more and she was so close, god she was so close.

“Ahn, Tiso!” She grit her teeth, hissing out his name as the tight coil in her shell snapped, shuddering hard with the waves of electric that coursed down every vein. Even as she went over, that unrelenting ecstasy still burned at every part of her shell, and it was toe-curlingly, maddeningly good, only making the aftershocks more perfect.

She lifted her hips just enough to prevent the magic from piercing through her while she was so hypersensitive, but underneath her, Tiso tossed his head back and cried out as if in pain, unable to escape it. Again, it struck her how cruel this actually was, how sensitive and overwhelmed he must be from the hours of torment, and she was marginally torn between feeling impressed or guilty.

He sobbed, throwing his head from side to side.

“ _Ah_ , more! Please Tamer, I-” His voice cut off as the champion pressed kisses to his neck, partly to smother the groan that threatened to escape her as her body collapsed back onto him and burst with feeling again.

“Hm?” She mumbled, nipping hard at his throat, and his eyes opened wide as he wailed, jerking up with almost enough force to nearly toss her off.

“Oh G-God yeah! Do that! Bite me!”

Well. That gave her pause.

“…You want-”

“Please!”

It was so out of the blue that her thoughts snapped back into focus, and she looked down at him in a curious expression, brows raised and mouth tilted.

And then it transformed into a devilish grin. Tiso looked like he’d never wanted anything more in his life, like an absolutely gorgeous wreckage of a bug. His antennae lifted just a little, desperately hopeful, and his fingers clawed at her arms.

If that was what he needed, then fine, she’d indulge him. But she was absolutely never, ever going to let him forget this.

There was no warning before she ducked back down to his neck and sunk her teeth in, not enough to draw any blood, but definitely enough to leave a harsh dent. The sound he made was, without doubt, the most destroyed she had heard all evening, and his arms scrambled frantically as if they couldn’t work out where to grab on to. In the end, they dove up to his head and began wildly pulling at his own antenna, and the sight of that was so hot that God Tamer just blinked at him in a sense of awe.

And then she bit him again, on the other side, and lifted her head just in time to watch him yank at his feelers just like _she_ had before, jerking his entire head back and crying out. It was glorious to watch.

So she did it again, as many times as she could possibly manage, all over his neck until he was sobbing out what she guessed was her name and bucking up with no control.

The feeling of it was so sharp, so acute, so different to the constant blissful ache that had taken over his body for the past number of hours, that it was like being electrocuted in the most perfect, unbelievable way, and right now it was the only thing grounding him from losing his mind.

On unstable arms, God Tamer lifted herself up and crawled down his body, biting at the softer shell of his collar, and then dragging her teeth across the navy blue until she reached his twitching arousal. His voice was coming out in a stream of gasps and whines, punctuated by shouts whenever he tugged a bit too rough at his sensitive antennae, and the champion found herself unable to take her eyes away.

“Be gentler with yourself little one, torturing you is my job.” She breathed out a laugh, eyes crinkling. And Tiso actually obeyed her, hands shaking as he started rubbing at the tips instead, pulling with less force.

Of course, it didn’t last for long, and with a low growl, God Tamer dug her fangs into his thigh. Spine arching like a bow, he shouted out in ecstasy, one arm falling over his eyes and the other clawing at the pillows. She bit the other one, slightly sharper than she intended, and then before he had any hope of recovering from that, she wrapped her wet mouth around his cock and sucked hard.

Tiso screamed. Only for a second, before the strain finally became too much and his voice actually shattered and broke with a painful sounding crack. Any sound he attempted to make from that point vanished into breathless, high-pitched whines, almost inaudible over the droning buzz of the magic, but even still, the force of his thrashing gave away to how hard he was coming.

God Tamer looked up in surprise. He looked exhausted, both physically and emotionally ruined, choking out mutilated sounds that sounded like they belonged to a kicked tiktik rather than a warrior.

She did that.

Nice.

But it was probably best to stop now, before she genuinely killed him. What a way to go that would be.

With one firm lick over the slit, listening the wood creak as he jerked up and gasped, she released his member and edged back up his body.

Her elbows pressed into the pillows by his shoulders, fingers lacing over the sides of his face and petting his cheek plates with her thumbs. Somehow, he still had just enough strength to lift up and wrap his arms around her, almost an automatic response, and she could feel him coming again even through the shocks of the last one, trembling and hiccuping on choked breaths.

The magic burned at her shell the closer he pulled her, but she had enough willpower to ignore it for the moment, focusing on whispering sweet things into Tiso’s ear.

“I’ve got you. You’re so good for me, I’ve got you.”

His face pressed into her shoulder, blearily mumbling something incomprehensible, but she could at least recognise the kisses he was attempting to press to her neck. There was something so sincere about it that made her gut twist, and with a soft sound, she shifted her arms up so they both collapsed and sank into the moss filled mattress.

Body laying heavy on his, the glowing silver toys squished between them, pulsing stronger now against her sensitive carapace. Despite everything, he was still moaning and panting, absolutely shattered in every way but still on the very edge of coming. And really, she was just as close as well, spots of white flashing in the corner of her vision as her stomach rolled and tightened, sparks lighting up inside her shell.

Unsurprisingly, he came first, freezing up tight and gripping at her shoulders, moaning openly into her neck. He was shaking so hard it made his shell plates rattle, and she could hear his breath hitching with every broken gasp. With a sharp hiss of breath, God Tamer quickly followed him, rocking her hips over his in an uneven rhythm as she rode it out. The pleasure washed over her in waves, and her eyelids fell closed with a sigh, rolling slower and slower as her breathing mellowed out.

The peace didn’t last long, and she grit her teeth as another sharp spike crackled through her chest. It was too much, she’d had her fun and now it was overly strong. But with Tiso clinging to her with such dedication, she didn’t particularly want to shove him off.

“Little fool?” She asked, stroking her hands across the back of his head. “Do you want to stop now?”

His voice was well and truly fractured, so after a few painful sounding wheezes he eventually gave up attempting to speak and simply nodded, still pressed into the crook of her neck.

One last lazy stroke across the base of his antennae had him shivering, before God Tamer pressed both hands into the bed and lifted to her knees, taking Tiso along with her. The magic shifted along her body as she moved, and her eyes scrunched up a bit as she winced, pulling lightly at his wrists.

“You’ll need to let go if you want me to free you.” She pulled again, a little firmer, and it was with obvious disheartenment that he let his arms loosen, slowing unwinding from her back. He collapsed rather gracelessly into a heap on the bed, arms strewn at sharp angles that he really couldn’t care less about, and he blinked up at her. Completely and utterly defeated. Face a vivid scarlet all the way down to his neck, where it mixed into a curious purple colour, marked with all the love bites and actual bites she had inflicted on him. He was still panting, his tongue lolling out his mouth in the most ridiculously messy expression, and dear Gods she could never have dreamed she’d ruin him _this much_.

Arching her back, she pressed her hands into the sheets behind her and flexed her shoulders in relief. The residual magic was fading gradually from her veins, flowing out through each nerve with a delicious tingle and leaving nothing but a comfortable warmth and a tired, satisfied ache in her shell. She grinned wide enough for the corner of her eyes to turn up, taking a long moment to breathe in and out, and finally, once her heart rate had relaxed, she shifted to the edge of the bed and stood.

The rope at his middle could probably have been undone by Tiso’s own hand if he tried hard enough, but looking back at him, he was barely able to lift his head, let alone focus on… well anything. His fingers were twitching and his antennae flicked on every other second, but other than the frantic rise of his chest he was totally powerless to move.

Despite the waste of good material, it would be easier to just cut through the silk, otherwise she’d have to drag him upright to get the knots at his back, and she doubted he would be of any help there.

God Tamer looked back over her shoulder to where her greatsword was resting, then back to the rope with a tilt of her head.

Perhaps not. Slicing it with such a massive weapon wouldn’t be one of her best plans, it would be like trying to chop vegetables with a guillotine. That was if she successfully managed not to gore him in the process. She tutted with a click of her tongue.

Something smaller would be ideal, so with an unhurried pace, she walked round to Tiso’s side of the bed, her eyes not leaving him as he stared blindly at the ceiling, mouthing out inaudible pleas.

She brushed her hand over his antennae briefly once she reached him, teasing the thin quills and grinning with how he jolted, before shoving her hand under the mattress and returning with a very sharp looking knife. Reserved for ‘special occasions’, for example, impromptu assassination, it glinted in the pale light, and she flipped it a few times in her hand before moving down to the end of the bed.

Taking hold of his still quivering legs, she hooked her claws into the knot at one ankle and began the process of cutting through the silk thread, nicking it at the strongest points and then unravelling the rest down to the bed post. All throughout her work, Tiso moaned noiselessly and whimpered, too helpless to do anything but lie there and twitch as his legs, one after the other, were released from their bindings.

The orbs at the top of his thighs dropped to the blankets as the rope fell loose, and God Tamer brushed them aside onto the floor as the last strands of thread pulled free. His legs slumped the moment they were allowed, and though she barely heard it, she could almost _feel_ the palpable relief in his cracked voice as he finally stretched them out, toes flexing and curling, muscles tensing, before they promptly collapsed like stones.

That just left his chest, the easiest part, and she hopped back onto the bed and crawled beside him, taking the central loop in one hand. The knife slipped under each twist of thread, cutting the pattern apart in quick swipes, and as it did, the weight of the toys fell down around him in clusters. Tiso clenched his fangs together, eyes squeezed shut as slowly, _finally_ , the agonisingly intense burn began to seep away.

Eventually, once all the knots had been shredded, the very last one at his throat was cut away, and God Tamer shoved them all to the ground with a few sweeps of her arm, where they rolled across the room, still glowing and droning with that endless white noise. With that task done, she leaned back over the bed, placed the knife back in its hidden position, sat back upright to snort a laugh at the sight of Tiso.

The ghostly light that seemed to encompass him suggested that the magic had yet to leave his body, and thought he was still trembling with enough force to make the bed vibrate, not a single part of him had the energy to move. His face remained a flushed, bright red, eyes shut and breathing heavy enough to make him dizzy, and as she looked down at her little warrior, her face turned up into a grimace at how absolutely, disgustingly filthy he was. He looked atrocious, not even giving any indication of noticing as the champion dug her arms under his knees and back, lifting him up with a short sigh.

“Come on then little one.” She chimed with an amused huff, and shifted off the bed with his head limp against her shoulder, body scalding hot and uncomfortably sticky.

Held to her chest, he could feel her heartbeat, thrumming steadily into his side, and it was enough to slow the loud pounding of his own, if only a little. His ears were ringing, and his head was spinning far too fast for him to open his eyes, body feeling much the same. It was like he was floating, weightless, but growing heavier and heavier each moment the magic ebbed away.

Everything hurt, stung and throbbed and ached like hell. The mysterious little things may not have been attached to him anymore, but that only meant he felt the full extent of how drained he was. No distractions, no haze over his mind, he was defeated in every definition of the word and exhausted beyond belief.

With both her hands securely under him, she carried him off with ease through the side door of her room, and the continuous buzzing that had droned through the room was replaced with the comforting sound of rushing water.

Hot steam clung to his shell as the door shut behind the two of them, and his antennae twitched as they caught the dew drops.

This room was dim, no lumafly lanterns or candles present, but the hot spring in the centre shone with a bright illuminating light, reflecting mosaic patterns on the walls as the water rippled, and the pearly white steam that rose from it twisted and swirled up to the cavern ceiling. The condensation dripped back down with a patter onto the stone floor, flooding the room to maybe an inch in height, and as God Tamer moved down the single step from the doorway, her feet splashed into it.

Fountains decorated the sides of the pool, and water gushed out of metal pipes in cascades, keeping the spring fresh and clean. The air was humid, but it had the wonderful effect of filtering under hard to reach shell plates, and the heat of it was already relaxing and loosening up tight joints.

As the two of them sank into the deep water, the liquid bubbled and shimmered across the walls. Immediately it was like a weight off her chest, and the champion melted into its warm embrace, allowing herself a moment to just settle. Tiso made a small murmur of approval, shifting his head to the other side, but she didn’t trust him to keep his head above water just yet.

Twisting around, she reached over to the side of the pool and grabbed a cloth and some soap, dunking them into the water before beginning the process of cleaning the both of them off. The sounds of the waterfall and the dripping ceiling filled her thoughts as she scrubbed away the mess, brushing under his plates until he was shining.

He was still shivering, much less than before, but she could feel the tremors shoot down his limbs the moment he tried to put weight on anything. It was cute, too cute, and she cupped a bit of water in her hands to tip over his head, grinning as he flinched and spluttered at her.

“Stay awake, drowning in a four-foot pool would be too stupid an end, even for you.”

He spat out a little water and squinted his eyes open, half-heartedly scowling, and God Tamer laughed. She ducked her head under the water for a second, and then rose again, shaking the droplets off her face with a flick of her antennae. Once she was decidedly clean, she hooked her arms under Tiso and lifted him up.

It was a good thing she was so strong, because he held absolutely none of his weight as she marched back out of the room, not bothering to take a towel with her. She doubted he would care too much about drying off at this point anyway.

Taking a large step over her discarded armour, she transferred him to one arm, and used the other to pull away the bed sheets, tossing them to the ground. That done, she dumped him unceremoniously onto the mattress, and he flopped immediately to his side with his arms spread out towards her.

She paused for a moment, watching him, before her entire face spread apart into a wide grin, fangs glinting and eyes crunched up.

 _Well_ , she thought. _That was amazing._

Beyond amazing. That was probably _the_ hottest thing she had ever witnessed. The power rush alone was going to make her stomach do flips every time the thought crossed her mind. Even looking at him now, dead to the world and totally defenceless, face dusted cherry pink and claws twitching at the pillows, her heart was skipping a beat.

Crouching down beside the bed, she collected up her armour and stepped away to put them in her storage chest, unable to stop the smile from tugging at her lips. She would absolutely do this again if the opportunity ever arose.

The lid of the crate shut with a thump, and once she collected all of the orbs scattered across her floor, returning them to their bag and shoving them in the other room, she dragged a fresh blanket over to the bed and tossed it over him.

Her shell was still damp with moisture, and the cold cavern air was a startling contrast from the hot spring water, so she wasted no time in getting under the covers herself, shuffling over to Tiso’s shaking form. He was excessively hot, and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him flush against her. _Mm_ , that was cosy.

“So, what do you think. Same again tomorrow?” She teased, and she snorted loud as he mouthed out a very rude curse at her.

He wouldn’t be able to cope with another round if the way he broke was any suggestion, and she didn’t feel that she could do that to him again. He would undoubtedly never let her anywhere near him with those things anyway after tonight.

As displeasing as it was, she knew there was no chance of doing this again. Hopefully she could sell off the little treasures to some audience member. They would probably accept her terms and prices out of fear anyway.

One of his arms draped over her back as he pressed closer, and she snuggled up to him in turn, wrapping one leg over his. Holding him like this was so comfortable and warm, and it was obviously the perfect position for him, as he fell asleep almost immediately. His breath glazed across her neck, his heart rate the calmest it had been all evening, and she felt a sharp spike in her gut.

He was so cute, so endearing. His mouth slightly open and his eyes relaxed. And though it might have been easy to cover up at first, she couldn’t deny the way her heart thudded as she watched him sleep.

She, the furious champion of the colosseum, tamer of gods, slayer of hundreds, had somehow caught feelings for the dumbest bug alive.

This couldn’t happen, it wasn’t supposed to happen. It was all a game, just a fun pastime, they were destined to fight to the brutal, bloody death in front of the roaring crowds. She’d managed to convince herself of that for weeks, that it didn’t mean anything. How was she supposed to kill him now?

Could she?

Tiso let out a quiet snore, stupid and nasally like the rest of him, and she let out a snigger, shoulders shaking faintly. Careful not to wake him, she drew herself closer, and his arm reflexively tightened its grip, hand splaying out against the small of her back.

She sighed heavily, closed her eyes, and listened to him breathe.

“What am I going to do with you little Tiso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have created the worst thing to come out of this fandom, and I am nothing but proud. I hope you guys enjoyed 20 thousand words of pure, unreasonably kinky smut! I have no idea how this happened.  
> The next chapter is just aftercare because I'm soft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm finally done. My ridiculous summer project is at an end. I'm finally free! I did not plan for this to be so long, but I can say for sure that my writing skill has definitely improved.  
> I've even learnt how to use hyphens properly in this chapter!

As Tiso woke, the only thing that he could focus on was the pounding ache, dull and sharp, stinging and bruising, all the way through his shell.

He scrunched his face up with a wince, and sank even further into the warm, weighted covers, burying his face under them until even the slightest light was blocked out.

It hurt _everywhere_ , from the soreness in his wrists and hips, to the pain in his stomach and chest and even the strain of his ankles. Why did it hurt so bad?

In such a brutal place as the Colosseum, it was not by any means considered uncommon. He had endured many mornings, disturbed by the careless motion of the larger fool beside him, feeling every single one of the hits he took the previous battle. But this felt different, a mix of localised pain and like fire had been shot through his veins; nerves too sensitive, too in tune to everything around them, and his ears distantly ringing. With a grimace, he shifted, curling up on his side.

Even as awareness slowly began to trickle back to him, he could barely conjure up the energy to open his eyes, every inch of him plagued with a heavy exhaustion that washed away any thought and sapped away any effort to lift even a single claw. His head was still groggy, throbbing with a vengeance, as if he’d spent the entire previous day drinking like it was the end of the world, and his throat was absolutely killing him. It felt akin to swallowing sandpaper, and he didn’t even want to attempt speaking.

It took a good few minutes for Tiso to finally bring himself to stir, pulling his head out of the covers with great and obvious reluctance, and cracking open one eye.

From what he could recognise, vision still blurred from sleep, he was in God Tamer’s room, but he didn’t feel the heaviness in the mattress next to him and there was no sound of her nearby.

He shivered a little with the cold.

The lumafly lantern on the bedside table gave off a faint glow as the tiny insect within slept, and as he blinked, dragging his head up more, the potted white fern beside it came more into focus.

A choked sound escaped him as his neck bent forwards, the pain spiking like a dagger, and before he had a chance to regret every decision to emerge from the covers like a deep-sea monster crawling out of the murky depths, the light glinted off of the cup of water God Tamer had left him. His heart soared.

The joints of his shoulder ached in protest as he reached over, and it took three tries to coordinate his arm in the right direction. But the relief on his throat as he drank was more than worth the trouble, and the moment he shoved the glass back, –barely managing not to smash it on the ground– he collapsed back into a heap with his arms hanging from the side of the bed.

Gods, he was so tired. His head throbbed a little less now, but that weird, overly sensitive sting in his carapace remained. His jaw hurt, his wrists hurt, his legs _definitely_ hurt. But that was probably something he could sleep off. He always could eventually; even the worst of his injuries had healed over time, and he had certainly suffered far worse.

Tucking his arms back into himself, Tiso dragged the blankets even closer around his form. His eyes drifted closed.

Unlike the warrior’s pit, he was safe here. Safe and warm. No loud shouting or sudden brawls. And the bed was so much more comfortable.

So with a slight grumble, –because he may have experienced worse, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain about it– he rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face fully into the pillow. Sleep tugged at his mind with the snug warmth of the blankets and the softness of the mossy cushions.

…And then his eyes shot open.

Oh God.

_Oh God._

_Oh God, he remembered._

His chest rose with a sharp breath even through the discomfort. Memories beginning to flood back, one after the other, each one more shameful than the last, and his gut dropped like an anchor as ice froze down his veins. That sick feeling in his stomach only doubled as it twisted in knots and he could feel his face growing beet red as his heart started to race.

 _Oh Gods oh Wyrm oh Gods._ Tiso had never felt so humiliated in all his life.

Rooted in place by absolute horror, it was as if each thought drove a stake into his limbs, and it was only that which prevented him from launching himself out of this damned bed at top speed and out of the room, preferably so he could throw himself off the nearest cliff. He was doubtlessly wide awake now.

Oh Gods, he wanted to disappear. The things she’d done to him, the things he’d said, the begging, the complete submission. He was disgraced in every way, completely defeated and demoralised, ruined and torn down further than he thought his limits could be.

_And he’d kind of liked it?_

It had been awful, nightmarish, one of the worst and most brutal things the champion had ever subjected him to. Never ending, completely helpless.

And yet, o _h_ , how good it had been. How amazing it felt to lose his mind entirely and feel nothing but bliss, long enough that he couldn’t recognise the passing of time. It had been torture in the most perfect way. Agonisingly spectacular. The best night he’d had. He didn’t even know how to feel.

No, that was a lie. He did know how to feel; _Mortified._

No wonder he was so exhausted, he thought with a silent scream.

Before the mattress ended up shredded with how hard Tiso’s claws were digging in, the loud creek of the door jolted him from his panic, and the familiar sound of metal clinking echoed as God Tamer strutted in. He shoved his face even further down.

“Are you awake yet?” She asked, and damn her, how dare she sound so cheerful. Her voice still gave him shivers, especially after last night. The sweet things she had said, pushing him to the edge with only a few commands.

Damn it, now he was even more embarrassed.

He pointedly ignored her, the moss muffling his groan of frustration. She laughed. He wanted her dead.

Something wooden thudded against her armour, and Tiso felt the bed sink in with her weight as she sat. But the shattered remains of his pride twisted and turned until he couldn’t bear to look at her.

“I brought food.”

He made a half-hearted sound of disinterest, stomach grumbling, and God Tamer tutted in thought before placing whatever she was holding down at the edge of the mattress.

Hoping she would just give up and leave, his body remained still, breath held in a vain attempt to pretend she wasn’t there.

And yet to his surprise, she did shuffle and move off the bed, footsteps travelling further across the room.

A few minutes passed in relative silence, the beating of his heart echoing in his ears. Just as he let out a sigh in what he couldn’t tell was either relief or regret, he felt her lips press to the back of his neck, and he startled violently, carapace tensing up as visibly jumped. She snickered quietly and the vibrations were felt up his shell, forcing the navy plates along his back to flare out with a shiver.

In one swift motion, she deftly leapt over him, landing back by his other side and resuming her fuss as the bed rebounded. Somehow, he managed to become even more nervous, claws twitching at the sheets as her antennae brushed languidly along his own. Yet at the same time, was there any way he could _not_ relax into the champion’s touch?

Soft, lingering kisses trailed from the blue at his collar, all the way up the black line of his neck to the base of one antenna, and then down again, sparking wherever they touched. Slowly, and gently, she persisted, until the tightness in his shoulders gradually began to ease off, and the coils in his stomach loosened somewhat.

Rolling onto his back with teeth grit together, ignoring the painful loss of her touch, Tiso glared up at God Tamer, her face still hovering above his. She had taken her armour off, he could see the smugness in her silver eyes.

“Why am I still here?” He whispered, and it hurt to speak even at that level of volume, eyes scrunching up as his voice scratched and grated.

“Hm?”

“You usually make me leave.”

“Oh, well-” She made a face. “It didn’t feel right to throw you out when you’re so… pathetic.”

 _“What?”_ He lifted his head.

His antennae twitched in agitation. She may have had a point, but he was outraged anyway, feeling her words like an actual blow. As much as he willed it not to, hot red painted his cheeks, but with her leaning so close over him, there was nothing he could do to hide it.

God Tamer’s eyes narrowed, and he predicted the taunt before it came from her. “Can you even stand?”

“Of course I can stand!”

That was too loud. It scraped like a knife and almost made his eyes water, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

If he could just get out, as fast as possible, maybe he could salvage the rest of his dignity and pretend this never happened. Then she wouldn’t be able to watch him like this, so useless and powerless. She found this hilarious, he just knew it.

It was a terrible idea, even he knew that, but when had he ever listened to that sensible part of his mind?

His arms shook uncontrollably as his weight shifted onto them, threatening to collapse more and more with each second. And yet, with an immense struggle, he succeeded in lifting up, chest and limbs burning with the effort. All strength had abandoned him, and he hated it more than anything.

“Who do you think I am, some weak little maggot? I don’t need your help or pity.” He snarled, edging away from her and swinging his legs to the ground. With the covers shoved away, the miserably cold cavern air hit his body, and he could see her critical expression from the corner of his eye as he flinched. _Why was he so freezing as well? This was ridiculous._

Chin raised, Tiso snapped at her. “A warrior like me has no need of this nonsense. I’ll be back in the arena bef–”

His legs buckled under him the instant he leaned forward, not even allowing him to straighten up before crumbling under him like rubble, and instead of falling backwards onto the bed, his knees caught under him and sent him face first onto the ground with a harsh exclamation.

Well _that_ wasn’t ideal.

Despite his best efforts, body trembling and straining to push up, his limbs just would not cooperate. Her gaze bore into his back, one brow raised, and although he couldn’t see it, he felt her judgement like a knife.

Again, he tried to scramble up, almost conceding to dragging himself out of the room on hands and knees, but again he failed, and he didn’t have the strength or will to continue making a fool out of himself. With a defeated hiss of breath, he finally collapsed, and waited for death to come for him.

God Tamer watched him for a few long seconds, blinking passively. “…Do you–”

“ _Shut. Up.”_

Rough hands wrapped around his middle, and he closed his eyes in outright shame as she lifted him up like he weighed nothing, depositing him back onto the mattress and pulling the covers over him. She tucked him in for good measure, but he could see the glint in her eyes, she was doing it to tease.

It was a bitter comfort; warm and cosy, far softer on his aching shell, and he was considerably more exhausted now than he was before, but the humiliation in his chest was suffocating.

“It’s the magic. Your body’s drained of energy.”

 _“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.”_ Fury laced every word, even when it was merely a hoarse whisper. “I assume that’s why everything hurts then.”

That gave her pause, and the wry look on her face mellowed into a slight guilty wince. Only for a moment, before she tucked her legs neatly under herself and brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. “You’ll recover. So, you can stay here until you feel better. That way, you can fight me properly in the arena.”

“Rest is for the weak.”

“Exactly.” She said, placing a hand over his heart as he struggled to sit up again, and forcing his back against the headboard with ease. “Sit down weakling.”

His mouth opened to argue, but what was the point. There was no chance he could win in any physical dispute, and he was too worn out to bother fighting past her. So with an agitated sigh, teeth bit together, he slumped back and glared intensely at the potted plant.

That seemed to placate her for the moment, and the champion twisted back around and dropped a wooden tray of food on his lap, taking a plate off for herself and wriggling under the covers next to him.

It smelt delicious. Hot runny eggs and fried strips of meat, sprinkled with crispy bits and mushrooms and _Gods_ was he hungry. The urge rose to launch it across the room, just to spite her, but how could he possibly resist such a treat? Curse her, she knew exactly what she was doing, getting him at his most vulnerable.

Spotting the way his eyes lit up, she grinned at him, crossing her legs to balance the plate and digging into her own food.

“This is a damn feast.” He muttered, poking at the mushrooms.

“Well, if you’re the champion, it’s breakfast. Didn’t you know about the meal perks?”

His jaw stung even to move, breath catching as he recalled the reason why, but his chest warmed significantly as he took a bite, and it tasted so good. Yet, unable to help himself, he scoffed, flicking his gaze towards her.

“A real warrior lives off the scraps of the land. I have no need of such luxuries.”

“Oh, alright then.” She scoffed in return, mocking him as she grabbed the tray back. “I’ll go scrape some flesh off the arena floor and you can have that instead.”

Without thinking, his hands caught the other side, possessively clinging on despite the evident lack of power to stop her. Antennae snapping back, eyes narrowed, his arms tremored slightly as he growled. “Hey! No backsies!”

It hurt his throat too much again, and God Tamer snorted as he dissolved into painful sounding coughs, relenting and released her grip as she pushed it towards him. His shell felt like it was being speared with each convulsion, and it only pushed the thought of how fragile he was to the forefront of his mind.

One brow was still raised, but it wasn’t so much judgemental anymore, more lightly amused, and she wore a relaxed, lopsided smile as he dramatically threw himself back. She continued chewing at her food, lounging back against the pillows and watching him a surprising amount of fondness.

“Why do I get the tray?”

“Because you’re an invalid.” She nodded at his plate. “Eat.”

Shoulders dropping, Tiso let out a heavy sigh, scowling down at his food. He didn’t want to be this weak, he didn’t want to be treated like this. (Well, maybe he did a little, but only if it was with her.) It was humiliating and disgraceful, he had fallen so low.

Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and his stomach started churning for an entirely different reason.

The heat rose to his face again, and even though God Tamer wasn’t looking at him anymore, just being near to her made him feel hesitant, his heart starting to beat noticeably in his chest.

His fingers twitched.

He might as well just enjoy this; breakfast in bed, served by the champion herself, was certainly not something the other fools could claim to have had. His head pounded. He had endured so damn much for her, he did deserve it.

Leaning over his food made his neck scream in pain, and Tiso couldn’t even work out what part of yesterday had done that to him, but the eggs popped in his mouth and the meat was salted and greasy, so it made him feel stronger with each bite.

“What are you doing while I’m here then?” He asked around a mouthful of food, and she managed to reign in her grimace at the last moment.

“Nothing. We’re having a lazy day. Gods know I need it, and so do you.” Her eyes glanced down to the egg running down his chin, and he could almost see the regret pass across her mind.

The words _‘Warriors don’t need a day off’_ danced about his head, but he was too tired to agree with that part of his mind right now. Far too exhausted. He did need a day off, and not just from last night. Although, that was a definite factor.

He had been fighting tooth and nail for months now and had never allowed himself a single day to relax. Even when his shell had been on the verge of cracking, and his arms ached so bad he could barely lift his shield, he simply bided his time with the rest of the fools and proved his strength the next day in front of the roaring crowds. Even when there were no battles, he trained and polished his shield and shell until they were gleaming. But right now it felt like he was experiencing the pain of every battle all at once.

Magic was a curious thing. He was going to crush every one of those little balls into powder with his bare fists.

Resigning himself to actually relaxing, he shifted lower into the blankets to keep from shivering and bit into the tastiest bits.

God Tamer shifted closer to him and leant her body onto his shoulder, humming with content, and he could feel her warmth surge rapidly across his entire carapace.

He froze. If his heart rate wasn’t already pounding, then it was racing now.

_What was he supposed to do?_

He was used to the flirting and the teasing, and the way she looked at him in the middle of sex. Heated and predatory, like he belonged to her.

But this? This was just affectionate, with no promise of getting wrecked afterwards. He wasn’t used to this, certainly wasn’t used to her being so soft to him. God Tamer wasn’t soft, she was a ruthless killer, armed with a knife-sharp mind and the instincts of a hunter, lethal and deadly. Even if she did look at ease by his side, Tiso knew she was pure danger.

She was beautiful, and she was terrifying, and Tiso wanted her close. But his blood was rushing in his ears with the feeling of her against him, and he couldn’t stop the sickening feeling from welling inside his gut, of how quickly he had submitted to her, and how gross he felt. Thoughts rushed back and forth, spinning like haywire and making his chest tight.

Barely noticing when she finished her breakfast, he blinked out of his haze as she slid out of the bed, leaving his side prickling with cold. A chill made its way under the covers as she left, and he barely concealed the tremor that went through him as he drew the blankets closer.

When she returned with a tattered book in one hand, snuggling into his side again, it felt like an inferno compared to the frigid cavern air.

Now that he had eaten, especially something so hearty, he did feel much better. The pain in his shell had actually dimmed somewhat. But the events of the previous evening had only gotten clearer, and he could remember almost every bit in agonising detail.

In particular, how desperate he had been for her as he lay alone in the dark. Thinking of nothing but God Tamer and hoping she would come back to him. Thinking of what her touch felt like, the sound of her voice when she spoke to him, when she said his name.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it _now_ , even hours after she had released him.

Minutes passed, the silence only broken by the infrequent turning of pages, and Tiso couldn’t help but sneak glances at her. Casually leaning back with the covers wrapped across her hips, book in her lap and a totally enthralled look in her eyes, it was like he wasn’t there. His antennae only sank lower and the tension increased in his shell. His fingers returned to twitching at the covers.

Eventually she looked at him, head tilted only slightly.

“You’re awfully quiet little fool.”

“I’m fine.” He blurted out, and he didn’t know if he had ever sounded less convincing.

God Tamer shifted more upright and twisted towards him, and his stomach sank. “About last night–”

His stomach imploded. _Shut up shut up shut up, it never happened, he never did any of that, shut up._

“It was a lot, I know. I took it quite far. Was it too much?”

What the hell could he say to that? What was she asking? He half turned towards her, and then changed his mind once her saw her expression and jerked away, the pain in his head spiking from the movement.

“I’m fine. I’m not so…” So what? Pathetic? Weak and broken? Because he was, and he still couldn’t form the right words. “It was…”

What was he supposed to tell her? It had been amazing. The best, most euphoric evening he had ever experienced, and the worst thing he had ever endured. So good he could still feel the tingles in his toes and so much his body felt like it needed to rest for the next ten years. _Obviously_ it had been too much.

God Tamer pulled the empty plate from his lap and slid the tray onto the floor by the bed, turning back towards him and leaning on one elbow. Her brows knitted together as she waited for him.

“Good.” Was what Tiso finally managed to conjure up. “It was good. It did feel good. I just–”

His face from growing hotter by the second, but she cut off his train of thought by leaning over and kissing his neck again, just under his chin, and his antennae flicked upwards with delight. Her lips felt scalding against his throat, and he lifted up a fraction with a quick gasp.

It wasn’t frantic or dominating, just affectionate, and his claws scrunched up the blanket as she nudged his head to the side. But the shell there was still littered with purple, and he couldn’t help but wince as she pressed into the bruises.

Moving off for a moment, she blew warm air onto the wet marks, before kissing under his jaw again. Softer this time, gentle enough that it didn’t hurt, and he was so confused at all the attention but loved every moment nonetheless.

“I get it.” God Tamer mumbled into his neck as she moved down, tugging silent gasps from her fool. “You’re tired and hurt, and feel a tad abused.”

He scowled with a noise of general discomfort. The aim was to sound aggressive, but it ended up resembling an upset hatchling. His head turned, mouth stretched into a tight line, but she followed him, kissing over and over up the black shell, until he was melting into her touch.

“There’s no need to feel so grim, you were perfect for me. Just perfect. Everything I wanted.” She purred, and he flushed bright, feeling his chest warm with her praise. His eyes met hers as she pulled back, ice white and fierce, and he did his best to blink away the exhausted daze that threatened to smother him.

The champion lifted her hands to cup his face, brushing her thumbs across his cheek plates as his back sank further into the pillows. With brief hesitation, his hands rose to lay on her forearms, and she grinned at him devilishly.

“I loved every moment. No other bug could have withstood that for me. Just you, my perfect little fool.”

The attention was making his antennae grow hot, and as she dove back into his neck, his claws brushed up the length of her arms to drape across her shoulders. He wanted her to kiss all of him, hold him even closer. How had God Tamer managed to get him feeling like this? _Again?_

She kissed along his jawline, letting her lips trace down the thin chitin at his throat until she could feel his heartbeat, and Tiso let his head drop back with a shiver.

“You… weren’t even there for most of it.” He said between heavy breaths. “You just wanted me to suffer.”

“I know, it was great. I was thinking of you the whole time. I’ve never felt so good.”

She was? He couldn’t help the soft noise from escaping him from the thought. All that time, performing and slaughtering in front of the crowds, commanding her beast to tear the fools apart. She’d been thinking of him?

“You really enjoyed that?”

God Tamer lifted away, kissing one last time at the very edge of his jaw, before rising up onto her knees and trailing a thumb across his bottom lip. He felt his heart skip a beat as she did, biting where she touched unthinkingly.

“Yeah, it’s a power thing. Knowing what you were doing, all under my control.” God Tamer grinned wide and it made the scar across her eye join up, antennae dipping to one side. “I couldn’t get enough of it. You did so well.”

Every kiss and every word she gave him had been slowly ebbing away at the worry in his stomach, easing the brittle tension until Tiso’s mind finally quietened. He watched the way her eyes crinkled, shining down at him with such intense focus, and he could only feel the heat in his face and the spark of pride in his chest, flickering slowly as she blew the embers back into flame.

She reached to her shoulders and grabbed his wrists from them, and he winced in pain, gritting his fangs together. They were far sorer than he realised, but he didn’t pull back, lest she leave.

Unlike Tiso expected, God Tamer didn’t drop him from her hold, and she didn’t simply ignore his reaction either. Slowly, delicately, she took one of his wrists and brought it to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. And _Gods_ did that make his breath catch.

He blinked bewilderedly, antennae flicking back and forth as she held her lips to his wrist, long enough for the image of her to get forever burned in his mind, before she began peppering soft and warm kisses all the way up the length of his forearm, and then up to his shoulder.

Tiso had never felt so… special before. This was such foreign territory, he didn’t think he had ever felt so doted upon in his life. Every single kiss sent his heartbeat wild, –it wasn’t even that he was sensitive, it was just so enamouring– and he repressed a shudder as she went for his other hand.

And then his body betrayed him again. The champion leaned over him to drag his wrist up, but as she did, placing one hand on his chest to steady herself and push him against the headboard, the weight burned like a crushing fire, and he curled forwards with a broken yelp.

She recoiled, eyes narrowed and teeth glinting in frustration as she shifted away from him. “What? It even hurts there?”

The deep, stabbing ache in his shell was just enough to make him snap at her, voice crackling painfully. He was too exhausted and too in pain and it was annoying the hell out of him. His shell plates weren’t even cracked, they had no right feeling like they were.

“Yes! It hurts everywhere. You should know, you did this to me.” He hissed between clenched teeth.

Eyes rolling, God Tamer snapped back. “The pain isn’t my fault. I didn’t exactly beat you up, it’s just a side effect.”

“You nearly ripped my antennae off and you bit all over my neck!” That was definitely too loud, he was making his throat scrape again, but he was just too sick of it to care, exasperated and furious with his own fragility.

“You asked me to do that.” Her voice was far more daggered than his, but there was a distinct edge of amusement to it. “You, _very enthusiastically_ , asked me to do those things. So actually Tiso, it’s your fault.”

He–

…He did, didn’t he.

“No I didn’t.” Tiso murmured, but his expression slowly morphed into something more and more horrified, shrinking down into himself, as hers grew ever more villainous.

“Oh you did. Screamed out and begged me to bite you. It was quite outstanding to watch.”

She laughed as his mouth flapped, eyes wide and shoulders hunched as he tried to think of some sort of biting response. “Well, I’m not sorry.” She chirped.

“Yeah I can tell.” His voice had lost all its bite, barely even whispering. But it still didn’t stop him from objecting, too tired to look threatening but making the effort to half-heartedly glare. “It was your fault. You tied me up and you did… _that_ to me, with those… things–”

“Fine, fine. Shush.” One claw pressed against his lips, silencing him instantly, and God Tamer gazed at him with that look she always did when she was about to prove him wrong. Yet curiously subdued.

Her eyes seemed to glow, and he was caught in them like a snare, unable to look away. Everything about her was parallel to a sleeping God; awe inspiring to witness and slightly ethereal, like he shouldn’t have ever seen her this close, and it was rightfully frightening.

As she leaned down close to him, the white fire in her gaze flickered for him and he found himself entirely lost in it.

“As much as I love our little arguments, we don’t need to do this now.” Fingertips traced lines from his chin to rub circles into the nape of his neck, pressing deep in exactly the right way, and Tiso’s head bowed forwards with a delighted gasp.

“I broke you down, and I want you to feel good in return. So I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a massage later, anyway you want, as long as you want, and then you can spend the afternoon in the hot spring. Deal?”

All that just for him? God yes. He couldn’t agree fast enough. After everything she did, and everything she made him go through, Tiso absolutely deserved it. Just the thought of being taken care of in such a way, by Hallownest’s most vicious champion, was enough to banish the last shreds of uncertainty from his mind. Ripples of feeling spread down his carapace as she kneaded away the knots in his chitin.

“Deal.” He breathed, and then, even quieter, voice lilting hopefully. “Kiss me again?”

Lighting up with a genuine smile, dazzling was the only way he could describe her face in that moment, and as God Tamer kissed him, properly kissed him, mouth finally pressing against his, Tiso could taste the copper that he loved so fervently. He melted into it completely.

She moved her hands from his neck, one pressing into the pillows by his head to balance, and the other spanning across the back of his head to pull him closer, which Tiso eagerly followed. Eyes lazily closed as his vision reeled.

She was so warm. The air outside was freezing but she was like a pyre.

On one pause for breath, before he could catch her again, she held her lips just out of reach, whispering. “What do you want me to do. Tell me.”

His chest felt utterly weightless.

He got to choose?

“I want to be on top.” He tested, seriously doubting that she would let him. And yet she kissed him back, luring him upwards and rolling onto the mattress by his side. Hands never left his face, tugging him along, and Tiso nearly lurched forwards in his desperation to follow.

She rested with her head sunk into the pillows, looking nothing but inviting, gorgeous, lethal. Arms reached out towards him with eyes narrowed deviously. Blood was pounding in his ears, face nearly numb with the blush that painted across it.

As he turned, placing one hand on the other side of her, the muscles of his arm quickly gave up on him, shaking forcibly before dropping him without warning onto her chest.

To her credit, God Tamer didn’t express any reaction to the way he yelped. Or in fact, to the spectacularly blunt dive he made at her body. Instead, she tucked her hands under her arms and smoothly hauled him up her body, until he was lying over her with his legs between hers.

The heavy covers were yanked back around the both of them until they were securely wrapped up, and with that done, the champion swiftly caught Tiso into another kiss. The blankets encompassed them until they were surrounded with warmth. A soft, comfortable barrier from the rest of the biting cold air.

While he may have been struggling to wrap his head around the situation, Tiso returned her affection in full force, pressing against her with a passion as his claws dug into the cushions by her head.

He turned his face, pushing down at her, and she gladly smoothed her hands across as much shell as she could reach. His head, shoulders, spine, even digging under the upper plates to get at the sensitive parts below, and every swipe of her claws seemed to shed another layer of stress from him until he was sure he was dissolving.

The only sounds that filled Tiso’s mind were the rustle of blankets and the pounding of his heart, and God Tamer didn’t even mind when he nibbled at her bottom lip. Though she did bite him back.

His head was spinning.

Even without her armour, even when she was beneath him, holding him to her chest and caressing his shell, everything about her was sharp steel. The ebony of her plating shone with the cuts she made and the blood she spilt. It was such an intrinsic part of her that he could never begin to ignore it.

His hands moved to her shoulders, fingers gripping to keep balance, and still, the feel of her lips spoke of nothing but the cold of metal and the raging fire in her blood.

Her eyes opened just a crack, and he couldn’t help but mewl into her mouth.

When she fought, she not only commanded her beast, but the whole crowd. She ruled over when they cheered and screamed and silenced, and she ruled over who lived and who died. She ruled over him, and he wouldn’t stop her for the world. Tiso was holding pure, unrestrained death in his hands, and it was kissing him back with equal fervour.

He never wanted to let go of this moment. He wanted that knife sharp embrace, he wanted the claws that ripped away lives to caress his antennae. He wanted _her_. He wanted her so bad.

With a deep sigh, God Tamer pushed him away, gaze half lidded and hazy, and Tiso’s face exploded with red as he looked at her, wet strings still hanging between them.

How could he have ever gotten this lucky? She grinned up at him and it was like time stopped. She was perfect.

And then there was words that he so desperately wanted to say. And he was never one to think before he leaped, but he just couldn’t say them. He absolutely couldn’t.

So he found himself ducking his face into her shoulder, hiding away from her gaze and smothering the voice that threatened to betray him.

Tiso kissed at the shell of her throat and shoulder with as much devotion as she gave him last night, and God Tamer tilted her head with a quiet sigh, giving him more access. She tasted like iron.

The lumafly finally awakened, flickering about its jar and sending rays of bluish white dancing across her carapace.

Exhaustion crept back into his mind, taking hold of his thoughts and burying them under the overwhelming need to sleep, and his kisses trailed off into soft nuzzles, rubbing his face into her neck.

Her arms were wrapped around him still, but as the moment settled, the fire dulling into a milder heat, she shifted up the headboard and let one hand reach out to search for her discarded book. She found it by her side, and as Tiso lazily burrowed at her shell, he felt her prop it against the segments at his back.

He remained quiet, feeling her chest rise and fall. The only movement when she turned a page.

“Tiso–” She started.

“I quite like you.”

It just came out. He couldn’t help it, it just happened. And then he was so in shock that he actually said it that he couldn’t even feel anything.

And yet, he did notice that God Tamer hadn’t thrown him out of the bed yet, hadn’t grabbed him by the back of his shell and tossed him to her beast to feed on. Hadn’t even shown surprise.

Completely the opposite. She hummed in amusement, forcing his head to lift with a claw under his chin, and asked. “Do you?”

And before he could scramble over what the hell he was supposed to say to that, or backtrack his way out of it, she grinned and her whole face lit up.

“Well I quite like you too.”

She said it with such startling little effort, like it didn’t just change Tiso’s entire world view, and all he could really think to say was, “ _Huh_.” Blinking twice with a sense of disorientation.

She captured him in another kiss, his chest swirling with a mix of emotions he couldn’t even begin to work out, before it all dropped on him at once and his heart burst.

Oh Gods, she liked him. She wanted him here, more than all the other fools. She wanted him.

Well, he had known that really since the first day she invited him back, destroying him totally with her sadistic affections. But this was different. She didn’t want him here for that, she actually liked him for _him_. She wanted him for his company.

When she pulled back, only slightly, lips still tingling, his shell felt like it was on the verge of cracking open with the sparks rushing down it.

“Why do you think I’m letting you stay?” God Tamer murmured against his mouth, and he could hear the mirth in her voice, like it was such an obvious thing to know. His head dropped back down to her shoulder, and she returned to her book, pulling the covers back in place and then resting one arm across his carapace.

“…Pet me more?” He asked, antennae tipping up just a fraction, and while she flicked to the next page, the other hand glazed along his spine to caress the back of his head, and his eyes shuttered closed.

It felt _so good_ , he really was getting spoiled. She rubbed circles into his plating and his fingers twitched at the nape of her neck.

As her fingers moved, brushing up the quills on one antenna, his mouth fell open and he moaned in happiness.

“Here?” She chimed, rubbing between two fingertips.

“Mhmmm…” Tiso didn’t even try to form words, letting his body relax fully into her touch as she made his head spin. His heart was thrumming in a slow and steady rhythm, warmth swelling in his chest as she stroked along his feelers, and the desire to drift off was already blanketing over his mind.

His shell still hurt, still felt overly drained, but this was making it so easy to ignore. A lazy morning sounded perfect, maybe he could stay here all day. He did deserve it.

“Rub my neck?”

The sound was almost completely muffled into her shell, but she heard him anyway, and as she responded, pressing into the black shell and rolling in circles, he arched into her fingertips, entire body shivering. He couldn’t have felt anything other than bliss.

Her lips kissed the top of his head, a soft noise escaping him, and God Tamer leant her face against his. “I’ll be here when you wake up, my little fool.”

So Tiso fell asleep, melting into the head kisses, soft pets to his aching shell, and warm cuddles. The deep sound of God Tamer’s heart and the slow rise of her chest drawing him back into dreams of Gods and glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I wrote about how beautiful and deadly God Tamer is, the gayer I became.  
> Thanks for sticking with me through this monstrosity. TisoTamer fans, you are fucking welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some Amazing fanart after posting this!  
> [Link](https://sta.sh/01avj0gv1v34)  
> [Link](https://twitter.com/WingyLove/status/1183654394933497861)  
> [Link](https://twitter.com/HummingVoid/status/1263080707749863426)


End file.
